Part I: Lost in Darkness
by SiriuslyKate
Summary: Mo isnt your average girl, sure shes normal enough but theres a dark side of her life that no one knows about. When she meets Sirius she unknowingly falls in love wit him but finds she has to face more than her life is worth to be free of this darkness
1. Chapter 1 A New Start

YAY! Woohoo! Katie finally got her new story up!! Well here goes nothing! I hope you all like it! I'm always open to criticism but please, please, please no flamers...okay? Anywho please enjoy and oh yea! I forgot! If any of you are reading my POTC fin and read the stuff about this story I put up on there I changed most of it so don't be surprised if this is different then you expected okay? Well then read on...  
  
Oh yes and I would like to note that I've been informed that you cannot drive in England till you are seventeen and I'm sorry but it fit into the story and I'm not going to change it and to the person who said that most can't afford a soft top car, well Maureen's parents are rich, remember that k?  
  
Disclaimer: no I do not own any of the HP characters or places or anything in the books...because if I did Sirius wouldn't have died! *eyes start to glow smoke blows out ears* okay okay I'm done! But yea if any of this resembles a story of any one elses I swear it is purely by chance! kk?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Reunited...  
  
Being sixteen had to be the greatest feeling in the world, Maureen Stanton thought. Her long brown hair blew behind her as she drove down the street in her new car, her also new license in her purse. Led Zeppelin was blasting from the radio and she crooned along with Robert Plant as she turned the corner onto Hills Estate Drive.  
  
She smiled and waved at the group of guys in the driveway a few houses down from Lily. They grinned and hollered a few catcalls. And she only shrugged when the particularly rich, snooty looking woman next door to Lily made a face at her music.  
  
The enormous white house was stunning as always as Mo pulled her red convertible into the driveway. Lily Evans was the daughter of two rich muggle parents the same as she was and it never ceased to delight her that Lily hated the stuck up life as much as she did. Turning the car off she climbed out and grinned when she heard the crash from inside.  
  
"Caroline! Jessi! She's here!" Mo heard the shout from outside as Lily announced her arrival. She locked the doors to her car and walked up to the front door. Before she could knock the door was flung open and she found herself toppled over on the grass, three extremely happy teenage girls on top of her.  
  
Grinning she shouted, "Get off! Get off!" All three rolled off her to sprawl out on the grass. Mo looked at the three girls in front of her. "Hi guys!"  
  
Jessi laughed, "Hullo Mo! It took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "And nice car by the way."  
  
"One of the few good things about having snobby Muggle parents. Their baby always has to have the best," Mo replied with a sarcastic smirk. "God couldn't have granted me the good fortune of having another sibling."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Trust me, and I speak from experience, you don't want siblings." The other three girls laughed because they all new what a bitch Petunia was. "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"In the car," Mo replied. "We can get it later though."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, "We're already out here what's the point of coming back out to get it."  
  
Jessi shoved her playfully, "You're just to lazy to come back out later."  
  
Caroline grinned, "Damn right!"  
  
Laughing Mo said, "Fine we'll get it." She popped the trunk of her car and got her purse from the back seat.  
  
Jessi looked at Mo skeptically when she saw how little luggage she had. "Um, are you sure you're a girl? We never pack this light."  
  
Mo raised an eyebrow and her eyes traveled over her school trunk and the two other suitcases, "Yeah well that's cause at the end of my last term I enchanted them so there is a lot more then you see."  
  
Jessi grinned, "Oh well that's okay then." Caroline helped Mo with her trunk and the other two grabbed a suitcase.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mo asked.  
  
"My room," Lily replied and led them up the stairs.  
  
When they set her stuff down Mo saw the three other school trunks and piles of suitcases. "So where do you propose we sleep?"  
  
"LILY!" the shout made all four of them jump. "JESSI! CAROLINE!"  
  
"There she goes again," Caroline said shaking her head. "Honestly Lils I don't know how you put up with it."  
  
Actually, Mo thought, she was probably thinking why they all put up with it. The four of them had been best friends ever since their first year in wizarding school. While Lily, Caroline, and Jessi had all gone to Hogwarts Mo had been sent to a private witch's school in New York when her parents had transferred their office there from London.  
  
Aside from that they always spent the summer together. Except for this summer. Mo's parents been transferred back to London, much to Mo's delight, and she had spent the entire summer in an airplane. She literally thought she would be sick if she had to look at another one.  
  
Then there had been the problem of talking them into letting her go to Hogwarts instead of some prissy all girls' academy. That was where Lily's mother had come in. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about Mrs. Evans who was basically as much a mother to her as her own.  
  
The Evans being a key family in British society Mo's mother Lucinda Stanton had listened avidly to Mrs. Evans when she had recommended that Mo go to Hogwarts. She was brought sharply from her thoughts when Petunia burst into the room.  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
Lily looked at her innocently, "Do what my dearest sister?"  
  
"This?" Petunia snarled all but pulling her hair out of her scalp. Her hair was bright pink and sticking up in every direction possible.  
  
Mo was afraid that if she bit her tongue any harder it would bleed and Caroline and Jessi had long since lost their self control and were rolling on the ground in laughter. Lily grinned, "I honestly don't know what you mean Petunia."  
  
The sputtering that came out of Petunia's mouth did it for Mo and she burst into peals of laughter. Petunia's eyes narrowed and she glared at each girl in turn, "You will all pay for this. I promise you!"  
  
When Petunia stomped out Lily threw herself on the bead heaving in laughter. "Did you see her face? She was livid."  
  
"I'll say," Jessi replied.  
  
Caroline grinned at Mo, "Sorry we couldn't wait around all summer to start pulling pranks on her. Of course it's not as much fun without you but she is just to easy to torment!"  
  
Mo grinned, "Well Maureen Stanton is here now and I intend to see that the rest of her summer is unspeakably dreadful."  
  
"Oh good show darling!" Caroline replied doing her best imitation of a snobby rich woman and offered her a soft golf clap.  
  
"Indeed," Lily said playing along. "We shall show that good for nothing a piece of our minds."  
  
"Girls!" Mrs. Evans shouted up the stairs. "Chinese is here!"  
  
"After we dine of course," Jessi said and jumped up from the floor. The four of them managed to all make it through the door without getting stuck as they flew downstairs.  
  
***  
  
The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black...  
  
"Well it's no wonder you turned out the way you did, Dumbledore letting all that Mudblood trash into the school. A Black in Gryffindor...honestly," Mrs. Black muttered. "Well good riddance to you boy."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to face his mother, "They're not trash! And I'm leaving because of you not because of my friends."  
  
Mrs. Black pressed her lips into a thin line, "Your brother Regulus would never do anything like this. Then again he isn't a blood traitor to his family."  
  
Sirius glared at her, "I'm not a traitor. Just because I'm not a dark wizard like the rest of you or think myself above muggle borns doesn't mean I'm a traitor."  
  
"Every other pureblood would agree with me," Mrs. Black snapped. "But I'm not arguing with you. It's not as if I'm trying to stop you from leaving."  
  
Sirius sneered, "Of course not. And if every pureblood would agree with you what do you call Andromeda, or the Potters?"  
  
Mrs. Black's lip curled, "Well there's always an exception isn't there?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well mother I'm leaving. And please don't hesitate to celebrate when I'm gone." With that he left the room and walking past the mounted heads of the Black's past house elves he walked down the last flight of stairs to the front door.  
  
"Wondered how long it would take you to leave," Regulus was leaning nonchalantly against the banister a smug smile on his sallow face.  
  
Sirius smirked, "Yes well I hope no one is to emotionally shattered."  
  
"Oh don't worry," Regulus replied. "No one will be."  
  
"You be sure to keep that mark hidden when your out," Sirius replied a smug smile now appearing on his face as his brother looked disbelievingly at his right arm where a dark mark was burned on his arm. "That might draw a few questions if anyone saw it, although I believe Mum would be pleased." Sirius turned on his heel and walked out the front door.  
  
Sirius slammed the door the silver serpentine knocker rattling. He set his things at the base of a nearby tree muttered a few words and they disappeared. He closed his eyes and concentrated until he transformed into his Animigus form. If anyone had been watching all they would have seen was a black dog bounding away from an empty lot.  
  
As Sirius ran he didn't pause once to look back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Not once did he have a second thought about leaving. Ancient it might have been but the house of Black was anything but noble...  
  
***Okay, okay how was it? and please be honest (but no flamers pleez) Anyway please lookout for my next update kay? Alright then!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – hey girl! Yeah okay I finally got it up and...lost my train of thought! lol! Yeah that happens a lot so um...oh yea! Your stories are awesome! Keep updating they just keep getting better if that's possible. I think part of the reason I wrote this story is because I was so mad about Sirius dieing and I wanted him to have a happy ending.  
  
Jessi Lupin – hiya! I know it's been awhile since I updated but...I got grounded off the computer so yeah! But about the anime thing, yeah I like some anime shows. I used to like Sailor Moon when it was on but there's a few others, um, Cyborg 009, Cowboy Bebop, and there's a few others I can't think of right now because I'm drawing blank *grins* if you have any suggestions I'm open to them. Okay don't forget to review on the way out! thanks for reading!  
  
Anaknusan – If you read this I'm really really happy! Yay! And I'm glad you liked my POTC update hopefully I'll get the next one up soon! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Marauders

Hello everyone!!! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up but I guess it just wasn't flowing or something like that anyway. Well I gave you a nice long chapter to read so don't be to mad at me. anywho! Read and review on your way out and enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Guys!" Sirius shouted from his chair in the kitchen. He bit into the apple in his hand and went to open the window for the owl that stood watching him on the windowsill. "Guys! Out letters from Hogwarts came!"  
  
He heard the rumbling footsteps before James, Remus, and Peter cam barreling down the stairs. Their interest, however, was not in what Sirius had called them for, or at least James's and Remus's weren't.  
  
"What did you do with it Wormtail?" James snapped.  
  
Peter cowered, "N-nothing James I swear."  
  
"C'mon Peter we know you took it," Remus said. "Now give it back."  
  
"What did he take?" Sirius asked amused. Peter was always getting himself in trouble, even with his friends. More often then not the three of them had to bail him out.  
  
"My broom," James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't have it," Peter squeaked.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "We'll force it out of you eventually we still have a few days before school starts you know."  
  
Peter's gaze moved hesitantly over the three of them, "I-it's right here." He balled his hand into a fist and when he opened it the broom appeared with a small pop.  
  
James snatched it away and read the words Universal Meteora and said, "It's mine. Damn it Wormtail why do you make us do this to you?"  
  
Peter shrugged sheepishly and decided his feet were more interesting then the people around him.  
  
James rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sirius grabbing an apple, "Now what were you yelling about?"  
  
Sirius pointed to the owl staring intently at them from the windowsill, "Our letters from school came."  
  
Remus went over and removed the letters from the owl's leg. The owl flew off and Remus handed his friends their letters.  
  
"Whoa!" James said. "I'm captain of the Qudditch team this year."  
  
"What?!" Sirius and Remus both exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," James grinned. "And they made me a Prefect again."  
  
"God help us," Remus muttered.  
  
"The Qudditch team is going to be bloody awesome this year," Peter said.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Hopefully Dumbledore will still let me near the field to do commentary."  
  
Remus looked at him skeptically, "Doubtful."  
  
"Hey," James said, "Do you guys know who Maureen Stanton is?"  
  
The three boys looked at him curiously. "No," Remus said. "Why?"  
  
"I just saw her name under new students," James said. "It says she's a sixth year Gryffindor."  
  
"How do they know she's in Gryffindor if she's new?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dunno," James replied. "But that means we have a new woman on the field this year."  
  
"Well for us anyway," Sirius said with a grin. "I don't think you'll ever get over Evans, Prongs."  
  
James made a face, "What does she have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh you've only been in love with her since first year when you both spent a week in the Hospital Wing because of that duel," Remus said.  
  
James scowled and looked at Sirius, "What about Bella? You know, your girlfriend."  
  
A dark look passed over Sirius's face. "She isn't my girlfriend anymore."  
  
"When did that happen?" Peter asked.  
  
"Last week," Sirius replied with a shrug. "She's going out with some bloke name Justin. I dunno."  
  
James, Remus, and Peter looked at Sirius concernedly. He'd been dating Arabella Figg for going on three years, they were having a hard time believing that he could blow off their break up that easily.  
  
Sensing a need to change the topic Remus said, "We have a new Transfiguration teacher."  
  
All of them groaned and then broke into wicked laughter. A new teacher meant more pranks, at least until the teacher got to know them a little better.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Caroline and Lily pounced on a sleeping Mo and Jessi. Both girls groaned and rolled away from the rambunctious girls.  
  
When the bouncing didn't work Lily and Caroline pulled the blankets off both of them and they both sat up irritated.  
  
"What time is it?" Mo muttered groggily.  
  
"Nine o'clock," Lily said cheerfully.  
  
Mo raised an eyebrow and said, "You have to much energy in the morning and since when are you a morning person Caroline? And since when do we get up this early on a Saturday morning?"  
  
Caroline shrugged, "She gave me coffee."  
  
Jessi winced and stopped rubbing her eyes, "Lily when are you ever going to learn that caffeine is bad for her?" Caroline made a face and Jessi grinned.  
  
"To answer your question Mo," Lily said ignoring the silent fight Jessi and Caroline were having by making faces at each other, "We're going shopping for our school stuff today and I want to get going."  
  
"Got a date?" Caroline asked plopping down next to Mo.  
  
"Yeah," Jessi said with a grin. "We haven't seen much of the guys this summer. Have you missed James?"  
  
Lily smirked, "Ha ha you guys are hilarious. But seriously we have to get out of here before Petunia gets Mum or we'll end up with Dad taking us." A collective groan followed the statement.  
  
"Point taken," Mo said hopping out of bed. She ambled into Lily's bathroom, "So who is this James, Lils?"  
  
"Oh he's only the hottest guy at Hogwarts," Jessi replied. "Not to mention his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."  
  
Mo popped her head out of the bathroom her toothbrush still in her mouth, "Hot guys? When do I get to meet them?"  
  
"Who cares?" Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
Mo looked at her skeptically, "Um, I do."  
  
"Right," Caroline agreed. "But you can't have James because he's Lily's. He perfect for her really."  
  
"He is not," Lily snapped. "He's arrogant and pompous..."  
  
"And in love with you," Caroline laughed.  
  
"Well you're one to talk," Jessi laughed. "You've had your eyes on Remus since our first year."  
  
"Well jeez guys," Mo chuckled. "Did you leave anyone for me?"  
  
Caroline grinned, "Only the best."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"Sirius!" Caroline laughed as if it weren't obvious.  
  
"The name means nothing," Mo replied going back into the bathroom. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Well," Jessi said. "He's tall, dark haired, he's got great blue eyes, and...he's dating someone."  
  
"He is not!" Caroline said. "Bella broke up with him." Jessi opened her mouth to disagree but Mo interrupted.  
  
"Okay, okay guys I get the point," Mo said laughing. "Let's go meet the guy."  
  
"There's always Peter," Lily said.  
  
"No!" Caroline and Jessi shouted and Lily grinned.  
  
"Mum!" all four heard the shout before they saw Petunia storm down the hall. "Mum! Where are my clothes? I thought you were going to do laundry. I can't believe you. I'm going shopping with Vernon today. I need that skirt!"  
  
"Mum," Mo mocked making a face. "If I had to live in the same ruddy house as her I would either kill her or move out!"  
  
Lily nodded in agreement, "As soon as I graduate from Hogwarts I'm moving to Hogsmeade."  
  
An hour later the four girls stood arguing with Lily's dad. "C'mon Dad," Lily pleaded. "Mo has a car and that way you wouldn't have to go. You'd be able to stay here and do...stuff."  
  
"Yea please Mr. Evans," Mo said. "I promise I'm a very good driver."  
  
Mr. Evans's stern face hesitated a bit, "Well I do have to finish the Baxter account this week and today would give me a lot of free time. But if you get into any trouble, Lily, don't even bother coming home."  
  
Lily's friends raised their eyebrows at the threat. Lily nodded and smiled a little, "Fine dad. We'll be back tonight." She turned to her friends grinning, "Let's go!"  
  
As they cruised down the streets of London the topic turned to school. "How did you know what house you were in already?" Lily asked as Mo told them about trying out for the Qudditch team.  
  
Mo smiled, "I went to Hogwarts over the summer so my parents could talk to Dumbledore, you know how they are."  
  
"Oh I see," Lily said and promptly lost interest in their conversation as Mo, Jessi, and Caroline had an intense discussion about the Qudditch World Cup.  
  
"Ireland is going to make it to the World Cup this year guaranteed," Mo said. "They beat Bulgaria by a hundred last week in the finals match."  
  
"Who do you think will make it in with them?" Jessi asked.  
  
"It will be France if they win tomorrow," Caroline replied. "They put up a good fight against Ireland last month. They only lost by twenty and that was the only game they lost this season."  
  
"That's probably my guess to," Mo said as she pulled up next to the bookstore beside the Leaky Cauldron. "France has some awesome Chaser's but Ireland's Sneeker is unbeatable. It'll be a good game next week anyway."  
  
"Okay guys I don't want to listen to Qudditch all day," Lily sighed exasperated when they didn't follow her towards the Cauldron. "I have to listen to that enough when James is around."  
  
Mo laughed, "Sorry Lils. James plays Qudditch?"  
  
"Of course," Caroline said and rolled her eyes as Lily tugged them into the Leaky Cauldron. "He's only the Captain of Gryffindor's team."  
  
"Great!" Mo said and stopped, staring open mouthed as the door into Diagon Alley opened up. "Whoa."  
  
"Hey there's Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Jessi said laughing at the astonished look on Mo's face as they pulled her through into Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "No Jessi. We don't need to know-"  
  
"Hey red!" A voice followed by laughter cut her off.  
  
***  
  
"Off to another wonderful year at Hogwarts," Sirius said with a grin as they came out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Ah yes," James agreed. "Another fun filled year of pranks."  
  
"With a new teacher," Peter reminded them.  
  
"Of course we can't forget that," Remus replied sarcastically.  
  
"Lighten up Moony," James said with a grin. "I have a new goal for us this year."  
  
"And that would be..." Remus prompted.  
  
"Set a new school record for number of detentions in one year!" James declared.  
  
Remus suppressed a groan, "You can't be serious. Who's bright idea was that?"  
  
"You're right," Sirius grinned. "Because I'm Sirius and that was MY bright idea."  
  
"Big surprise there," Peter muttered.  
  
"What'd you say Wormtail?" Sirius sneered.  
  
"Nothing," Peter said quickly.  
  
"I thought so," Sirius said. When he looked up he saw four girls walk into Diagon Alley through the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey there's Lily, Caroline, and Jessi."  
  
James grinned, "Nice. I was hoping we'd see them before we left. Hey red!"  
  
Sirius and Remus just laughed and shook their heads as they followed James over, Peter shuffling along behind.  
  
"Hey guys!" Caroline called cheerfully. She grinned at Remus, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Great," Sirius said with a grin purposely answering before Remus could. "Yours?"  
  
"Even better now that you're here," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Nice to see you again to Lils."  
  
Mo was standing silently next to Caroline taking in every inch of the guy that had just walked up. She knew immediately it was Sirius from her friends' descriptions. He was tall with black hair that he wore longer and a cocky grin that made a girl's heart melt. He had sweet blue eyes that she had a feeling always held that wicked gleam. He was gorgeous too, she added as an afterthought.  
  
When Caroline suddenly noticed James interest in Mo she grinned and tugged her forward, "Sorry Mo. Forgot about you."  
  
Mo snapped out of her daze making her three friends grin, "Thanks very much. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to introduce me."  
  
Sirius could only stare at the brunette in front of him. He had no idea how anyone could forget she was around. She was tall with dark brown hair. She had deep, chocolate eyes that sparkled when she grinned. The best part though was that there was a lot to look at. He grinned despite himself. She had long, gorgeous legs that he guessed she knew were a lethal weapon as she had worn a short jean skirt to emphasize them. Perfect, he thought, all she needs is a name.  
  
"This is Maureen Stanton guys," Caroline said.  
  
Mo rolled her eyes, "It's Mo."  
  
Remus smiled, "Nice to meet you Mo. I'm Remus."  
  
Mo grinned she knew why Caroline liked this kid, he fit right in with his two gorgeous best friends. "And this is Peter," Jessi said giving a chubby, nervous looking guy a shove towards her. "He's shy if you can believe someone shy could hang out with this lot." She jabbed a finger at James, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Cute name," James said playfully and stuck his hand out. "Cute girl. The name's James Potter."  
  
"James Potter," Mo repeated and shook his hand. "I believe you were the one I needed to talk to about Qudditch."  
  
James nodded curious, "That's me. Captain of the Gryffindor team but do you know what house you're in?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a Gryffindor," Mo said and smiled. "Long story I'll explain later. But yeah I want to try out for the Qudditch team. Any open spots?"  
  
"Actually we do," James said. "I'm looking for another Chaser."  
  
Mo grinned, "Great. You can count on me at tryouts."  
  
"Brilliant," James replied.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. This beautiful girl, with great eyes and killer legs was not only a Gryffindor, which meant he would see her every day, but she was a Qudditch fan and she played. What more could a guy want? He stepped forward with a grin, "Hullo I'm Sirius."  
  
Mo raised her eyebrows, "You don't look that serious to me."  
  
"Oh please," Remus groaned. "Not two of them."  
  
Sirius smirked and stuck his hand out, "Well I congratulate you. We've already managed to annoy Remus. I think we have a new marauder on our hands."  
  
*** Well how did you like it? And be honest. I don't think it's as good as my POTC fic not yet anyway but I'm working on that so anyway tell me what you thought and check out my POTC fic if you haven't. lol self promotion can work sometimes!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – My beta!! Yeah I'd love for you to be my beta...I think I already told you that but anyway. But I'll start sending chapters to you starting with chapter three of this story because I figured I might start getting death threats if I didn't update this one *grins sheepishly* And yeah I know what you mean about writing seven years for them. That's why I started this story with the marauders and the girls in their sixth year. Yup I'm too lazy to! And of course Led Zeppelin is awesome!!! I love music from the seventies and eighties so I figured Mo should to! hehe! And I wouldn't dream of abandoning Pandora's Box, it's my baby! lol!  
  
Jessi Lupin – Hey Jess!! I'm so excited you started an anime fic although I haven't had the time to finish reading it *guilty look* I haven't even had a few seconds to update! Sorry! lol! But I promise I'll read as soon as I get a chance. anywho! I was thinking since you're in this story and I already sorta promised I'd give Alex Remus who would you like? You can just send me a name and a description, feel free to make him as hot as you want! lol! Anyways, please, please, please update your HP story soon! I'm literally dying to find out what happens! PLEEEZ! Anywho oh yea I should proly tell you that your review thingy on fanfic.net was working b/c for whatever reason I got like fifty some identical reviews from you.. I was like whoa!!! I got fifty some emails, needless to say I didn't find fifty different reviews but it was funny! thankies for reading! Luv ya tons!!!!  
  
BlackHearte11 – thanks for reading AND REVIEWING!! I think you read my other story two right? Oh well for that you get a cookie and a kiss from Jack! Lol! Thanks for reading! Byes!  
  
Cpt. Maggie Falcon – Yay a new reader!! Thanks for reading and reviewing both my stories! Much obliged mate! And thanks for being honest about this story! I don't think it's as good as my POTC fic either but it only has two chapter so far so I'm hoping I'll get a little more inspiration! But thankies for reading! Byes!  
  
And to all those readers out there who refuse to review I love you anyway and I thank you bunches for reading my stories! Au revoir! 


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Hiya!!! Here's the third chapter soon to be followed by the fourth...I hope! Anywho! Here goes nothing! Oh yeah and if you guys have read the summary for this I changed it so read it again! lol!!  
  
DisclaimerNo I don't own any of the characters you recognize! J.K Rowling does! And if I did Sirius wouldn't BE DEAD!! Okay whoo! I'm done! Lol! Read on...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"No way!" Mo argued with James as the eight of them sat down at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Ireland may not have the best Chasers but their Seeker is much better then France's."  
  
James shrugged, "Well the Snitch is only worth 150 points so if France manages to get a good lead before Ireland catches the Snitch France could win anyway."  
  
"Can we please get off this subject?" Lily pleaded. "I haven't heard anything but Qudditch since we left my house this morning."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe you wouldn't be so bored all the time if you would give it half a chance."  
  
Lily frowned, "I have given it half a chance and that was far more then it deserved."  
  
"Are you saying Qudditch isn't worth your time?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Lily responded. "I mean how pointless is it to get on a broomstick and chase balls through the air?"  
  
"How pointless is it to sit in the library all day when you're already a certified genius?" James responded.  
  
Lily turned red, "Just because I care about my studies doesn't mean you can mock me about it. If you cared half as much-"  
  
"I wouldn't have nearly as much fun in school," James grinned. "C'mon Lils. You have to admit that studying can get pretty boring after awhile. Even Remus here would agree with me. Right Moony?"  
  
Remus looked at him skeptically, "You're not dragging me into this. I remember what happened last time you set her off. That was one of the worst experiences of my life."  
  
"Ooo, what happened?" Mo asked fully enjoying the argument.  
  
"Lils got pissed at James and we tried to defend him," Sirius replied with a shrug. "All of us, Caroline and Jessi included, ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week." He frowned, "I seem to remember a lot of purple blisters and hiccupping cats."  
  
Mo erupted into giggles and Lily looked at her indignantly. "It wasn't funny. I almost got a week's detention for that."  
  
Mo's eyes got big, "OoOo a weeks detention? The horror!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed. "That reminds me. Our new goal this year is to set the record for most detentions in a year."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lily said rolling her eyes. "You are all daft I swear."  
  
"You know you love us anyway," Sirius said with a charming grin.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow but Mo interrupted her, "So what about the dating scene? Are you all single?"  
  
James grinned, "I am! Free for the taking to!"  
  
Mo smirked, "Sounds like a date."  
  
"Sorry Mo," Sirius replied. "He's taken. Property of Lily Evans."  
  
"For the last time," Lily shouted nearly drawing strange looks from passerby, "I am not going out with him! I can barely stand being around him more then a few hours."  
  
"Pent up tension," Remus replied.  
  
Sirius nodded, "One kiss would take care of that I'm sure."  
  
Lily's face turned so red that it was almost hard to tell between her skin and hair. Sensing the need to change the subject Mo said, "What about you Sirius?"  
  
Caroline and Jessi both rolled their eyes, leave it to Mo. Sirius shrugged, "Forever single." The surrounding group exchanged curious looks and all turned to looks at Sirius who sighed and said. "I just broke up with my girlfriend last week."  
  
Mo fought back a grin and said, "I'm sorry it must have been horrible."  
  
"Not really," Jessi said. "He's always wanted me."  
  
Sirius grinned, "It's true she is a pretty good kisser."  
  
"Oh please," Mo said. "What about you-"  
  
"Well, well, well," a female voice sneered cutting her off. "If it isn't my mudblood loving cousin."  
  
"Hello Bellatrix," Sirius said with a dark look. "Come to gloat?"  
  
Mo turned to look at a girl of about seventeen with dark hair like Sirius' and gold, catlike eyes. However, the boy behind her was the one that caught her attention. She knew him and she definitely didn't like him. "Rodolphus Lestrange?"  
  
He looked up and his black eyes moved about restlessly until they settled on her face. He smiled wryly when he recognized her, "Maureen. How nice to see you again."  
  
Mo sneered, "I can't say the same."  
  
Bellatrix looked from her boyfriend to the pretty girl in front of her, "I see you two have met."  
  
"You might say that," Mo replied. "Though I assure you it was nothing you'd disapprove of."  
  
"Why do you bother fraternizing with them Bella?" Mo turned and saw three more people she recognized. Her eyes narrowed as they all studied her amusedly.  
  
Bellatrix shrugged, "Regulus had just told me about Sirius leaving the family and I thought I would tell him that he had been burned off the family tree."  
  
"Now he's associating himself with mudbloods," a thin blonde girl sneered. "Though I see his choice in friends has improved somewhat. Hello Maureen."  
  
"Narcissa Black," Mo replied. "Last place I would expect to see you."  
  
"Yes well I do what I can," she replied. "Have you met my boyfriend, Lucious Malfoy?"  
  
Mo smiled coldly, "Yes. It's been awhile Malfoy."  
  
He didn't return the smile, "Yes it has."  
  
Mo turned her eyes to the tall boy behind him who held a striking resemblance to Sirius. She suddenly realized that she knew everyone in Sirius' family except Sirius. She blinked surprised when she realized Regulus had spoken to her. "I'm sorry?"  
  
Regulus grinned, "I said we missed you at our dinner last week."  
  
Mo frowned, "You can't expect me to make everything."  
  
Tired of the conversation Narcissa whined, "Can we please go. People are staring. That's the last thing I want people to be talking about at school next week, me with mudbloods. Can you imagine?"  
  
As Mo's friends sighed in disgust the five left them alone once more. Mo watched them go and turned back around to find all of her friends staring at her. She frowned, "What?"  
  
Sirius was the first to find his voice, "Those five people are probably the most hated at Hogwarts and you knew all of them."  
  
"Three of which happened to be related to you," Mo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not as far as I'm concerned," Sirius replied with a scowl.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I know your whole family and I didn't know you were related to them in any way," Mo replied. "I wonder why they never mentioned you."  
  
Sirius was staring at her in disbelief, "How do you know all these people?"  
  
"And Lucious and Rodolphus?" Jessi added.  
  
Mo looked at them slightly defensive, "Why is it a big deal?"  
  
"You've had dinner with the Black's!" Lily responded. "They're one of the most respected pureblood families in the world and you know Lucious Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Both purebloods. You're muggle born."  
  
Mo scowled, "I'm not muggle born."  
  
Lily looked at her like she was half mad, "You're parents are to of the wealthiest muggles in London. How can you not be muggle born?"  
  
Mo grinned, "And to think you call yourself one of my best friends."  
  
James scowled, "Will you please explain because I'm very confused."  
  
"Okay," Mo replied. "I guess I do have a bit of explaining to do."  
  
***0o0o0o0o cliffy! Mwahahahaha! *eyes glow red*  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – hey alex!! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! Anywho! Yea I couldn't send this to you because my email is soo0o0o0o0o screwed up! I can't even begin to tell you! So it you find any typos I'm really sorry! *grins* And I abso-bloody-lutly LOVED your updates for your parody! That was great!! lol!! Luv ya tons! Ta!!  
  
Nikki101 – hi! Yay! I have a new reader! *does happy dance* I'm so glad you like my story! And OF COURSE I saw Johnny Depp at the Oscars! And I plan to be the first one in line to see him movie Friday!! Haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv ya!  
  
Jessi Lupin – thankies for reviewing! And yeah you better get your story up soon! I'm dying over here!!! Haha! And yes you are trigger happy! I got 53 reviews from you!!! Now don't try and tell me that you aren't trigger happy!! Hahahaha! I'm just kidding! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! Luv yas!!!  
  
Lady Dagger914 – Fan fiction has been so0o0o0o screwed up lately so yea that's proly why you got so many author alerts! Anywho! Thankies for reading AND reviewing!!  
  
To everybody else!! Thankies for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Ta All! 


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations Sort Of

Hey ya'll! Here it is finally!! I know it's short but I hope you'll live with it! you'll really like the next chapter! but read this one and I hope you enjoy!! R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter stories...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"My mother and father were Evan and Anastasia Rosier," Mo started. "Not one of the more prominent pureblood families but they were respected. Anyways, they were killed when I was a little girl. I was never really told what happened that night, in fact no one seems to know the whole truth. But regardless I was found alone by some muggles and they gave me over to the authorities. I was put up for adoption when they finally realized they were never going to find my parents. From the time I was three till I got my letter from Hogwarts I had no idea I was even a witch. "Mo chewed on her lip as she studied her friends.  
  
Lily, Caroline, and Jessi stared at her in open shock and the four boys in front of her were listening intently. Lily scowled, "Why have you never told us this."  
  
"Well," Mo said. "I didn't really think it was a big deal. Especially since all the purebloods at our schools seemed to think muggle borns were dirty or something. I didn't want you guys to think I was stuck up like them. No offense guys." Mo grinned at James and Sirius.  
  
"None taken," James replied.  
  
"Go on," Sirius said.  
  
Mo took a deep breath, "Well none of you are going to like this but I was dating Regulus for awhile."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Caroline and Jessi exclaimed.  
  
Mo nodded, "We broke up over the summer when I told him I was going to be in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He was really upset when I told him so I just broke it off."  
  
"Bloody git," Sirius muttered. "Why you would have even dated him in the first place is beyond me."  
  
Mo's eyes traveled to the ground so they wouldn't see the emotions welling up, "You're right of course but..."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you were friends with all of them? And you were in love with Regulus?" Lily asked dumbfounded.  
  
Mo shook her head, "There's more to it then that but I can't really tell you."  
  
Sirius scowled, "Why didn't I ever meet you?"  
  
Mo sighed wishing she could tell them everything she was forced to keep secret, "I don't know Sirius."  
  
"What do you know Maureen?" Lily asked.  
  
Mo looked up at her, "I-"  
  
"Sirius!" James said suddenly earning a glare from Lily. "I believe I've spotted prime prey to test out Mo's pranking ability."  
  
"Snivellus!" Sirius grinned when he looked up. "Let's see what you can do, Mo."  
  
"Oh please," Lily rolled her eyes. "We're having a serious conversation here."  
  
"Lighten up Lils," Jessi said. "We can talk about this later and it's not like he doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Yeah," James replied. "He deserves it just for being so ugly." Lily rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable to watch. "Okay Mo. Severus 'Snivellus' Snape is that ugly bloke there with black greasy hair-"  
  
"And the enormous nose?" Mo asked making a face. "Ew."  
  
Remus laughed, "You are definitely going to fit right in around here."  
  
"Okay," James said. "Here's the strategy. You have to do your best to humiliate him."  
  
"Without him knowing it," Sirius added.  
  
Mo smiled sweetly, "My pleasure."  
  
"I can't believe you're going to pull a prank on someone you've never met," Lily said.  
  
"Shut up," Caroline said and motioned for Mo to get on with it.  
  
"But you do have to do it without magic," Remus added.  
  
Mo shrugged, "Your point?"  
  
"I was just pointing that out," Remus replied.  
  
"Watch a master boys," Mo said. She ducked down to get her bag and pulled out a dungbomb. Grinning she made her way over to Snape.  
  
"Um, excuse me," she tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Severus?"  
  
He turned around and smiled nastily at her, "Yes I am. And who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Maureen Stanton," she replied. "I'm going to be new at Hogwarts this year and I've heard some things about you. I was just doing my shopping and I noticed you were alone." She smiled flirtatiously at him, "You're kinda cute and I don't really know many people so I thought maybe I could talk to you about where everyone hangs out, you know?"  
  
Snape smiled at her and she almost gagged as his eyes traveled restlessly over her, "If I was new I would go to the Dark Arts shop. Anyone worth meeting would be there."  
  
Mo swallowed her sneer knowing she knew more about the dark arts then anything this stupid prat would know and said, "Thank you so much you've been so helpful." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll have to look you up in school." While he was busy looking pleased with himself she slipped the dungbomb into his bag. She winked at him and walked away dilberately swaying her hips.  
  
She waited till he had started walking away before she sat down with her friends again. James nodded, "Impressive but how is the dungbomb going to do anything if it doesn't hit anything?"  
  
"You'll see," Mo said and turned to watch. Ten seconds later the dungbomb exploded in Snape's bag covering all of his books as well as most of his body in stinking filth. They all heard his curse as he glared around trying to figure out who had done it.  
  
When he spotted Sirius, James, and Mo cracking up he glared and shouted, "You'll pay for this, bloody mudblood lovers." He stalked away, people clearing a path so they didn't have to get to close to the wreaking boy.  
  
"That was classic," James said. "Self-destructing dungbombs! Perfectly executed. We are in the midst of a true marauder boys."  
  
Mo smiled at them but there was more truth to that statement then any of them knew.  
  
****o0o0o0o0!! Another cliffy!! Hehe!! I hoped you liked this chapter! oh yeah and to all of those who are reading my POTC fic I'll update soon! I promise!!  
  
Sorry I don't have time to do responses! So thankies all for reading and reviewing and I'll do my responses next chapter!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings

YAY!! I finally updated!!!! Finally back from Florida to that helped not that I was happy to leave there but...I'm rambling so I'm just going to stop now!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you recognize as J.K Rowlings lovely work!! If I did Sirius wouldn't have died!! Hmph!!  
  
Read on....  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Welcome," the voice crept from the shadows tickling down Mo's spine. "Had fun with your friends did you? I still find it hard to believe you were placed in Grffindor. Tsk, tsk I would have expected better."  
  
Mo glared at the shadowy figure, "Yes my lord. Is that why you have summoned me?" The night wind was cold against her bare legs and her eyes were still half closed in sleep.  
  
The figure stepped forward lowering his hood. He was pale as the moon with glowing red eyes. His face did nothing to hide the evil inside him, if anything it enhanced it. "I have an assignment for you," he whispered silkily.  
  
Mo stuck her chin up in defiance, "I thought you said you would leave me alone after that last job, my lord Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort placed a cold finger beneath her chin and chuckled softly, "I love that willful streak you possess. Your mother had it."  
  
"Yes well I'm not my mother," Mo snapped. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Voldemort smiled tightly, "I want you to keep a close watch on a few people."  
  
Mo raised her eyebrows, "I'm listening..."  
  
"You happen to know them. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans," he said.  
  
Mo gaped, "Why?"  
  
"You know usually I don't take lip from my Deatheaters but you're a special case so I'll tell you," he replied. "They're a danger to my plans."  
  
"But they're only a couple of sixteen year olds," she murmured. Her brown eyes stared unwaveringly into the glowing coals of the man in front of her.  
  
"You're only sixteen and you're one of my most feared Deatheaters," he whispered amusedly. "Trust me. They will need to be dealt with eventually."  
  
Mo was at odds with herself. There was no way to deny Lord Voldemort but she had finally made some friends who liked her for who she really was. Then again he hadn't said anything about hurting them, "Fine I'll keep an eye on them but you have to leave me alone."  
  
Voldemort smirked, "You're making deals with the Dark Lord now?"  
  
"Yes I am," she snarled. "I want at least a half normal teenage life. Please."  
  
"Agreed," he laughed in her face as if it was all a game. "But you will report to me once a month. I'll send for you."  
  
Mo growled, "Yes my lord."  
  
"There's a girl," his voice coiled around her like a snake. "You may go."  
  
Mo bowed and when she straightened she was back in Lily's room, her three friends still asleep. She sighed and crawled back in her sleeping bag. Sleep would be long in coming tonight, but then it always seemed to be long in coming if ever it came at all.  
  
If only her parents hadn't left such a legacy in the Dark community of wizards. The Dark Lord had been a part of her life since before she could remember. When her parents had died Voldemort had made it his business to see she came under his wing. He had even managed to find a cover up muggle family for her.  
  
She hated her life and Lord Voldemort. The worst part though was there was no way to get away from it unless she wanted to die...sometimes that even sounded better then doing 'his lords' biding.  
  
She had to be the only sixteen year old alive who could perform the Avada Kedavra curse on a reflex. She was a dark wizard but not by choice. It had been the only thing she had ever known. Not until she had met the other three girls in the room had she known what life could really be like, though hers would never be that way. Darkness was the only constant in her life, light never seemed to be able to make it through the gloom.  
  
***  
  
The crowd jostled the four girls as they made their way through King's Cross Station to Platform 9¾. The day had finally arrived and the girls chattered excitedly.  
  
"Oh you're going to love Hogwarts Mo," Lily said.  
  
"It's so much fun," Jessi said mischievously. "The boys are hilarious."  
  
"So where's Platform 9¾?" Mo asked. The name was odd enough she couldn't imagine how they would get there.  
  
"Right here," Caroline said and pointed to solid wall between platforms nine and ten. "You best take a running start because it can be a little nerve racking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mo asked.  
  
"You have to go through the wall," Caroline replied. "The platform is on the other side."  
  
"Great," Mo moaned. "Let me go first just so if it doesn't work I don't look like an idiot alone."  
  
Her three friends laughed and cleared the way for her. With her luggage cart in front of her she took off running, moving headlong into the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the crash.  
  
When her cart stopped with a jerk she opened her eyes and realized she'd made it through the wall but not without nearly killing someone in the process. She looked up and nearly fell over when she caught sight of the grinning face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mo," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Mo replied. "Sorry about that. It was my first time through the barrier."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I would never have guessed."  
  
"You made it!" Caroline laughed as she came bursting through the barrier followed closely by Jessi and Lily.  
  
"Of course she made it," Sirius grinned. "I was here to, um, stop her."  
  
"Padfoot where are you?" James shouted hanging out the window of a nearby car. "Oh hey girls!" He grinned at Mo rolling his eyes when he noticed his best friend staring at her.  
  
They all waved and followed Sirius onto the train. "The party's here!" James hooted when they walked into the compartment.  
  
Mo grinned and Lily rolled her eyes, "Everything's a party to you Potter."  
  
James smiled charmingly, "I know, but if it weren't for me you would never have any fun and that's not right for a girl your age."  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the most fun Mo had had in a long time. James and Sirius showed off bewitching things and discussed pranks with Mo and she managed to get Caroline and Remus deep into conversation. When the witch with the food cart came around Mo and Sirius nearly pounced on her buying half the cart.  
  
Between games of Exploding Snap and chucking Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at each other the train ride was over before Mo knew what had happened.  
  
"Hey Mo," Remus said. "There's the castle."  
  
She threw one more bean at James and Sirius and bounced over to look out the window with Remus. "Oh wow," she said when the castle came into view. It was dark but a light shone in every window and the towers were outlined majestically against the sky. "That's the school?"  
  
"Yup," Remus replied. "I was in awe myself the first time I saw it."  
  
"It's even better inside," Caroline said. "The ceiling in the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the sky outside." A whistle blew somewhere farther up the train signaling for them to get off the train. "Oh c'mon guys let's make sure we get two carriages to ourselves. Those are cool to Mo, they're horseless."  
  
She grabbed Mo by the hand and tugged her off the train the rest of their friends following after. Snapping at some second years Caroline managed to secure two carriages but Mo wasn't interested in them, she was interested in what was pulling them.  
  
She wouldn't have called them horses though that was what they slightly resembled. They were totally fleshless with black coats clinging to their skeletons, the white of the bones gleaming through. Their heads somewhat resembled a dragon's with white unseeing eyes. Enormous leathery wings sprouted from their backs giving them a creepy sinister look.  
  
"Mo are you coming?" Caroline asked patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, um, I thought you said the carriages were horseless," Mo said turning away from the creatures.  
  
Caroline frowned, "I did. Why?"  
  
"Well what are those things then?" she replied.  
  
"What?" Caroline looked to where Mo pointed confused. "I don't see anything."  
  
"You don't see those things pulling the carriages?" Mo said not quite certain how you could miss them.  
  
"Are you okay Mo? I swear I don't see anything," Caroline was looking at her uncertainly.  
  
Mo looked at her bewildered, "You can't see them?"  
  
"See what?" Caroline asked totally confused.  
  
Mo turned back around to make sure she hadn't hallucinated but they were still there, "Um, I think I must be imagining things."  
  
Sirius chuckled coming up behind the two girls, "Don't worry Mo, you aren't going crazy. I can see them to."  
  
Mo frowned, "What are they?"  
  
"Thestrals," Sirius replied. "Ugly blighters aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Mo replied.  
  
Caroline was looking between the two of them like they were crazy, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sirius grinned, "Thestrals. You didn't think the carriages were actually horseless did you?"  
  
Caroline opened her mouth a shut again looking baffled between Sirius and the carriage she was getting ready to climb in.  
  
Mo frowned, "Why can we see them and she can't?"  
  
"Only people who have seen death can see them," Sirius replied rather solemnly.  
  
Mo's eyebrows shot up startled, "That's rather ominous is isn't it?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I suppose."  
  
"Are you three coming or what?" James asked sticking his head out the window. "Lils and Jessi just went off with Remus and Peter. Let's go."  
  
"Found Peter eh?" Mo asked climbing in beside Sirius. "Where was he?"  
  
"Who knows," James said rolling his eyes.  
  
The carriage lurched forward as they started moving. Mo pulled aside the curtain at the window next to her and watched Hogwarts loom closer. She was more than ready to admit that it was a welcome sight. Just the sight of it gave her a feeling of peace and made her feel like her life was somewhat normal.  
  
When the carriage had rumbled to a stop they made their way up enormous stone steps that led through an equally large door. "Wow," Mo said grinning from ear to ear when she saw the Great Hall. "This is so amazing."  
  
"I told you," Caroline said linking her arm through hers. "Wait till you see the food." She tugged her down to sit across from James and Sirius. James was busy annoying Lily and looking dreamy eyed and Caroline, Remus, and Jessi were in deep conversation already about their classes.  
  
"Welcome back students!" a deep, calming voice raised over the chatter of the students which immediately died down. An old man with red, silver streaked hair stood to address the student body. Mo smiled as she recognized Dumbledore. "I hope all of your summers were very enjoyable and you all emptied your heads out enough to fill them again. I trust you are all hungry so let's get this sorting over with."  
  
He gestured to a tall blonde woman who led the bewildered first years into the Great Hall. When she had them lined up she set out a stool and an old battered hat.  
  
Mo stared curiously at it wondering why it hadn't started talking yet. When it finally opened its mouth she laughed when the first years gasped in surprise, she had reacted much the same way. She was surprised to hear the song however and listened as it sang about the four houses.  
  
When it was once again silent the whole Hall erupted in applause and the tall blonde woman started calling out names. One by one the nervous first years put the hat on and were sorted. Mo clapped enthusiastically along with the rest of the Gryffindors when Alex Abercrombie, Neely Mooney, and eight others were sorted into their house.  
  
When Henry Zoot became a Hufflepuff Dumbledore rose and said, "Now for the feast." He clapped his hands together and the golden dishes in front of them filled with food before Mo's amazed eyes. Grinning she dug in with the rest of them and was satisfyingly full when the plates had been cleared.  
  
Once again Dumbledore rose to bid them goodnight, "Now that we've all been fed and watered I think sleep is close to follow. I bid thee all goodnight and sleep well. Prefects will lead the first years to their dormitories."  
  
In a rush students filed out of the Great Hall babbling. Mo caught up with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter when she discovered that she had lost Jessi and Caroline in the crowd and Lily was leading the first years. "Do you think you guys could show me the way?" she grinned. "I may not be a first year but I'm horrible with directions."  
  
The four buys grinned and immediately proceeded to confuse her more as the pointed out every twist and turn in the corridors naming off places Mo couldn't have remembered if she wanted to. As they ushered her along she smiled happily, she finally was in a place she felt she belonged.  
  
***WOW!! That was a long chappie if I do say so myself!! Well how did ya'll like it? hmm...well I guess I have a lot of responses so here it goes...  
  
Sirius' Sweetie - oh I love when I get new readers!! It makes me feel loved! hehe! Anywho! Yea I know that it was gross with Regulus but there was a point to that. It has to do with her past and stuff and I mean at least it was Sirius' brother and not Malfoy or something! Ewww!! That really would have been gross! And they kinda have to look alike because they're related but Regulus in no way compares to my Sirius!!! And thankies for liking the prank! Sometimes they're really hard to come up with! You know I have to actually think about those lol! And I don't like to think if I can help it! haha! Just kidding! Ta!  
  
Jessi Lupin – Yay for pranks! Hehe!! I know it's hard to come up with pranks so maybe if we put our heads together we could just figure out a bunch then we would never have that problem!! lol!! Think about it!! anywho thankies for reading and reviewing as always!!! Luv ya! Ta  
  
Alyssa – hey there!! New reader!! I'm really glad you like my stories!!! It always motivates me when I get new readers who like my stuff!!! Well yea sorry I made you wait so long for this update but I've been in Florida and I couldn't update! So sorry about that mate!!! Ta!  
  
Baby Chaos – hello! I'm glad you like Mo she is one of my favorite characters!! Sorry I made ya'll wait so long for this update but I was kinda busy doing...stuff in Florida! Hehe! *grins guiltily*  
  
LadyDagger14 – thankies so much for the applause!! hehe!!! And I rather liked the prank on Snape as well!!! lol!!! Anywho!! I hope this chappie explained a little more about Mo's past and I think the next chappie will help a little more too!! Thankies for reading as always!! Love much!!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – hey Alex!!!!! I'm so glad you like Mo!I thought I would make Mo really interesting I like giving my characters shady pasts!!! It leaves people hanging ya know? And I promise that dating Regulus had a point because otherwise...that's just wrong especially since this is a Mo/Sirius fic! lol! Anywho I gotta go! Ta mate!  
  
Acrux – wow!!! Another new reader!!! I'm glad you like my story and I'll have to read yours...I'm sure they're great!!! *grins* anywho I must be off...things to see, people to do...wait that's not right! Okay I'm just going to stop talking now kay? hehe! Byes  
  
I apologize if I missed anyone and I love you!!!! Lol!! Thankies for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Well I really must be off!! Ta all!! Don't forget to Review on your way out!! Thankies!! 


	6. Chapter 6 A Day In the Life

Hey everybody!!! I finally updated aren't you proud of me? hehe!! Well here goes another chappie oh yea and I have to do my disclaimer ...  
  
I don't own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful world...*sighs*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next morning Mo woke to an empty dormitory, much to her displeasure. She rubbed her eyes and hopped from bed. She threw on pants and a t-shirt along with her robes. Just as she was brushing her hair the door opened and Mo looked up to see Caroline.  
  
"Hey I was just coming to wake you up," Caroline said.  
  
Mo raised an eyebrow, "Did it ever occur to you to wake me up before breakfast?"  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, "Um, no, because we were just leaving for breakfast."  
  
"Oh," Mo said with a grin. "Right, well let's go then."  
  
Lily and Jessi were waiting in the common room, apparently having an interesting conversation, as they didn't look up when Mo came bouncing down the stairs. "Well good morning to you to!" Mo said hands on her hips.  
  
Lily grinned, "Morning Mo."  
  
"Where are the guys?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Left a few minutes ago," Jessi replied. "Said something about pranks and Snape."  
  
Lily grinned, "And so it starts!"  
  
"C'mon guys let's get down to the Great Hall before we miss all the fun," Mo said and the four girls hurried down the corridor.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall their ears were assailed with the beating of wings as owls flooded into the Hall.  
  
"Mail's here," Jessi said. "I hope my mum remembered to send me the Daily Prophet."  
  
As they made their way to the Gryffindor table Mo spotted the Marauders with their heads stuck together examining something that they kept prodding with their wands.  
  
The four girls sat down across from them and Lily cleared her throat, "Up to no good already I see."  
  
Sirius and James looked up at the same time causing their heads to knock together. "Ow Prongs," Sirius whined. "Watch where you put that big head of yours."  
  
"Hey man shut up," James grinned. "You're the one with so much hair in your face you can't see half the time."  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his unconsciously and said, "Like yours is any better."  
  
"How 'bout you both shut up?" Mo suggested and both boys glared at her. She grinned, "So what do you have planned for dear Snapie?"  
  
"Nothing," Sirius said with a sigh. "Unfortunately some bloody little first year ratted us out and Snape found out about it before we had even done anything...hey! PANCAKES!"  
  
Caroline and Mo erupted into laughter as Jessi pulled her wand out and used her levitating charm to hold the plate out of Sirius's reach. He frowned, "Aw c'mon. Are a few pancakes too much to ask for? C'mon Jess!"  
  
Lily shook her head, "That's all guys think about is food, Qudditch, and girls."  
  
As the words escaped her mouth James began spouting about Qudditch tryouts, "They start this week Mo. You should definitely come out. I need a new Chaser and there isn't much talent left in Gryffindor."  
  
Then Sirius piped up, "Hey who's that cute blonde with the legs? Is she in Ravenclaw?" Sirius looked like he was debating whether or not to go talk to her. With a shrug he stuffed one more bite of pancake into his mouth and went to talk to her.  
  
Lily looked at her three friends, "I rest my case."  
  
Later that morning in Transfiguration they all got their first taste of Prof. McGonagall, their new teacher. The tall, dark haired woman surveyed her class down her very short, straight nose. Her manner was sharp, and firm and Mo had a feeling she was going to be a prime target for the Marauder's pranks.  
  
"Welcome back," she said briskly. "I am your new Transfiguration teacher. I plan to be here a very long time so for those of you who are already thinking of a way to scare me off, I assure you it won't happen." Her eyes lingered somewhat on the four Marauders in the back of the room as she continued with her lesson.  
  
When Mo finally walked out of the room with her friends she heaved a sigh of relief, "Good lord that woman was annoying."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, "Could she have pulled her hair any tighter? It was painful just looking at it."  
  
"Aw c'mon guys," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "She wasn't that bad."  
  
James turned to Lily and kissed her quickly, "You aren't that bad either when you're not lecturing."  
  
Lily was staring daggers at him and looked ready to strangle him, "Potter I swear-"  
  
"You know what I love about annoying Lily?" James said to Sirius matter-of- factly.  
  
Sirius looked at him quizzically, "No what would that be Prongs."  
  
"That she won't do anything about it Padfoot!" James said with a grin. "She just looks angry and glares. I personally think she's afraid to come get me."  
  
"You wish," Lily snorted. "If it was worth my time you'd already by flat on your arse."  
  
"Empty threats," Sirius tsked.  
  
Lily just smiled. Mo grinned and whispered to Sirius, "She'll get him when he's not expecting it."  
  
Sirius's eyes were already laughing when he looked at her, "I know that. James's eyes are just to glazed over to notice, but then he's provoking her on purpose so..."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...and Padfoot," James said with a grin. "Welcome to DADA!"  
  
Mo shook her head as Sirius and James bounded into the classroom like two year olds, Sirius brandishing an imaginary sword as he shouted, "Bring on the banshees."  
  
Remus grinned, "Get used to it. They're like that all the time."  
  
Mo smiled, "Fortunately they have someone sane to keep them in line."  
  
"Oh Remus doesn't keep them in line," Lily assured her as they followed the infamous duo into the classroom.  
  
"Yeah," James grinned. "Don't let that sweet, innocent exterior fool you. Moony is a wild boy."  
  
Remus grinned at his two friends and sat down next to Caroline, who looked more than happy.  
  
***  
  
The next week passed by in a blur and before Mo knew it, it was Saturday and she was being pounced on in her own dorm by James Potter. She opened one eye to glare at him, "What the hell do you want Potter? It's Saturday."  
  
The rambunctious James had succeeded in waking up the entire girl's dorm and they were all looking annoyed at him. "What are you doing in here?" Lily yawned. "This is the girl's dormitory. I think you missed a turn somewhere along the line."  
  
"Thanks for informing me of that Lils," James replied and turned back to Mo with a boyish grin that made her laugh. "Qudditch tryouts."  
  
Mo stared at him, "Qudditch? What time is it? "  
  
"Eight," Caroline muttered with a yawn.  
  
"Erm, James isn't it a little early?" Mo said flopping back down on her pillow.  
  
"We warned you he was fanatical," Jessi said pulling her duvet back over her head. "Next time James, try and be quieter about it."  
  
"Sure Jess," James replied and threw practice robes at Mo. "Be at the Qudditch field in ten minutes."  
  
"Or else," Lily muttered as James left the room. "Honestly you don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Mo shrugged, "I can deal with early mornings but not every Saturday. I'll have to do something about that."  
  
"Why don't you just have Lils do it," Sirius suggested grinning at them from the doorway. "Seeing as she's the only one he listens to these days."  
  
"Shove it Black," Lily shouted and threw a pillow at his face. "There is no privacy in this place I swear. Has it occurred to you guys yet that this is a girl's dormitory?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "'Spose but it's more fun over here. There's more to look at." He winked at Caroline and Mo.  
  
"Out!" Lily said and flicked her wand slamming the door in his face.  
  
Minutes later Mo had stuffed her hair in a ponytail and was dragging her broom down to the Qudditch field in the practice robes James had given her.  
  
When she arrived she saw a mass of people in the middle of the field. She immediately spotted Sirius who was waving enthusiastically at her from where he stood talking to another girl. She walked over to them and found the girl looked remarkably like Sirius with the same dark hair and facial features, but piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Mo," he replied. "This is Andromeda, another cousin."  
  
Andromeda studied her curiously and then said, "We've met."  
  
"Not under the best circumstances I'm afraid," Mo said with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Well you must have some sense in you seeing as you dumped Regulus," Andromeda grinned.  
  
Sirius frowned, "How is it that you've met my whole family and I just met you a few weeks ago?"  
  
Andromeda opened her mouth but James chose that moment to start talking to everyone, much to Mo's relief.  
  
"Okay," James said. "Who's trying out for the open spot?" Mo and two second years raised their hands. James nodded, "Well let me introduce you to the team first." He pointed to Sirius's cousin, "That's Andromeda, she's our Keeper. Kevyn and Keely are the Beaters." He pointed to two girls with long blonde hair that evidently were best friends. Next he pointed to two boys, one was tall with brown hair, the other slightly smaller with jet-black hair, and "Those are our Chasers as of now Jimmy Fires and Ryan Karl and I of course am the Seeker."  
  
"Now...Sirius what are you doing?" Everyone present turned to look at Sirius who was making odd faces.  
  
Sirius immediately sobered, "Nothin' Prongs. Get on with it then."  
  
"Right," James said shaking his head. "You three up in the air. I'm going to test one at a time. I'm going to throw the quaffle around and we'll see what happens."  
  
Mo and the other two people kicked off the ground and James soon followed with the red quaffle in his hands. He pointed to the blonde girl first and the girl flew over to him, "You first. Let's see what you can catch."  
  
For about ten minutes James threw and received the quaffle until finally the girl was winded and had to land. James nodded to the other kid and James ran him until he was too tired to fly anymore as well.  
  
"You next Mo," James replied with a wicked grin. "Let's see you're talent. You've got a lot of competition."  
  
Mo looked at him mildly, she had been expecting a lot harder competition to be perfectly honest and she would show James what a Chaser was supposed to look like. She settled for a grin, "Bring it on."  
  
"You said it not me," James replied and proceeded to drop the quaffle, which sent Mo into a dive after it. She caught it ten or so feet off the ground and chucked it back at James. "Not bad." He whipped it up and far behind her and she shot after it retrieving it before it had gone very far.  
  
Grinning she flung it back at him nearly knocking him off the broom. James grinned, "Now the fun begins."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes James proceeded to send her in every direction possible and nearly had her throw her arm off until finally he grinned and said, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Qudditch team Mo."  
  
The crowd of people below shouted and cheered up at them. The whole team thumped her on the back grinning and wringing her hand. She laughed as Sirius gave her the thumbs up sign from atop one of the goal posts on which he was sitting.  
  
She grinned and waited for Sirius as the rest of the team trekked back up to the castle. "Brilliant," Sirius said when he landed beside her. "You were bloody brilliant."  
  
"Thanks," she replied and he fell into step beside her.  
  
"You know," Sirius said. "We won the House Cup and the Qudditch Cup last year. James will be hounding you guys all season. Just to warn you."  
  
"Well thanks but I'll just send Lils after him if he gets to out of hand," Mo grinned and paused in thought. "You know, I've been thinking about it and we should definitely get them together."  
  
"Do you mean play matchmakers?" Sirius asked his eyes gleaming.  
  
Mo rolled her eyes, "Of course silly. C'mon we have to plan this out perfectly."  
  
***Well?? How was it? huh huh? Well review and tell me! okay I'm going to save responses for the next chapter!  
  
Leave me a review pwetty pwease!! Hehe!! Ta!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 I Am Up to No Good

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's stuff, anything you don't recognize I probably own! tehe! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Everyone hadn't been kidding about James running them to the ground. They were only three weeks into the term, looking at their first Qudditch match, and James was freaking out.  
  
"Okay team," James said pacing back and forth in front of them at their fourth practice of the week. "Next week on Saturday is our first game and our most crucial. We're playing Slytherin and they have a new Seeker. We haven't lost a game to them since my first year and I don't intend to change that."  
  
The whole team exchanged wary looks and sighed collectively.  
  
James grinned, "And so I've decided we should practice everyday for the next week except Friday so you can have a day off."  
  
They all groaned. "C'mon James," Andromeda complained. "We're already sore as it is. Do you want us to be dead by the time the Qudditch Match comes around?"  
  
James frowned in thought, "I never thought of it that way."  
  
Andromeda winked at Mo who saw a plot forming in her head, "And we need our rest so we're nice and fresh for the game so maybe we should start a little later tomorrow, hmm?"  
  
James shook his head, "Nope same time as always on Saturdays. But no practice Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday. We'll have practice on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. But Friday we'll just go over our strategies so no one forgets. Got that?" James took a deep breath as he looked at his team.  
  
Mo doubted whether anyone in the room had understood half of what he had said, it being midnight, but everyone nodded vigorously to stop James from talking.  
  
James nodded, "Okay team go get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Mo trudged up the hill, in the dark, back to the castle with Andromeda. "Is he trying to kill us?" Mo whined. "I don't think my butt has ever been this sore from flying. I have a permanent imprint of my broom on my ass." She rubbed it ruefully.  
  
Andromeda laughed, "Well unfortunately for you our first game is against Slytherin so, naturally, Potter is pushing us harder then he normally does. That's not to say he gets much better."  
  
Mo sighed, "I'm beginning to regret this."  
  
Andromeda shook her head, "I said that my first year playing to, but once you get out on the field for your first game it's amazing. You would regret quitting."  
  
Mo nodded, "I know. I think I need a nice hot bath though."  
  
Thoughts of a bath quickly escaped her, though, when she spotted Sirius. He was up against a wall with the 'cute' blonde from Ravenclaw he had been pining over for the last couple weeks. Andromeda continued up the stairs as Mo called, "Get a room Black. Nobody wants to see that. C'mon now."  
  
The blonde he was kissing giggled and squirmed out of his grasp. She whispered in his ear and bounced away. Sirius looked disappointedly after her and joined Mo walking back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He scowled at her, "Thanks for that, mate. I finally had her and you scared her off."  
  
Mo rolled her eyes, "I'm sure there will be another empty corridor or room tomorrow that would be more then happy to accommodate you're snog session."  
  
Sirius grinned, "I suppose you're right. So how was Qudditch?"  
  
"James is a tyrant," Mo groaned. "I think my butt has gone numb. I've never flown so much in my life."  
  
"Prongs wouldn't do that would he?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow. "Not James Potter surely. Everyone's been telling you the exact opposite haven't they?"  
  
Mo shoved him playfully in the arm, "I sense sarcasm."  
  
His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Well since we're speaking of my dear old buddy, when are we going to execute our plan?"  
  
She grinned, "Not tonight." She had started thinking about that bath again and it sounded very nice. Even when he pouted she said firmly, "I need a bath and then I'm going to bed."  
  
"Can I help?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Honestly is that all you guys think about?" Mo said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Mums Whizbees." She climbed through the portrait hole with Sirius in tow trying to convince her that it would be fun.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when he pouted again, "Sorry I bathe alone." She winked as she walked up the stairs, "Maybe some other time."  
  
"Seriously?" he asked.  
  
She paused at the top of the stairs and grinned, "No."  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast Mo and Sirius decided to map out their plan, which they intended to carry out that afternoon.  
  
"Okay we can use this but I swear if Moony or Prongs knows you've seen this they'll kill me so you can't say a word," Sirius said.  
  
They were sitting at the end of the table away from everyone else with their heads huddled over a blank piece of parchment.  
  
She looked at him skeptically, "It's just parchment."  
  
He shook his head with an expression of horror and pulled out his wand, "Oh no. It's much more than that. Watch." He tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." From where his wand had touched the parchment brilliant green words began to blossom across the top of the page and she read in amazement:  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief – Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
She found herself looking at a map showing every detail of the castle and grounds. What amazed her the most, however, were the tiny dots moving around the map that were labeled with people's names. She looked and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk in his office, she saw Lily and Caroline in their dormitory, and she spotted James getting out of the showers in the Prefect Bathroom.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she looked up at Sirius, "This is amazing. You four created this?"  
  
He nodded with a smile, "Of course. We may be idiots but we are smart, you know."  
  
She grinned, "It's perfect, now are you sure our plan will work?"  
  
"I'm telling you they can't stand to be alone together," he replied with a smirk. "They both know that one of these times they're going to explode so we're just helping them along really."  
  
Mo nodded, "I know. Lily is crazy about him, as much as she might deny it." She smiled at Sirius and they finished going over their plan.  
  
"Just remember the empty classroom next to Flitwik's okay?" Sirius replied as they spotted their friends finally making it down to breakfast. "That classroom is Peeves favorite so no one ever goes in there."  
  
"Alright I got it," she replied. "I'll use the map to make sure you got James there and then I'll get Lily there somehow...oh hey Caroline, Lils."  
  
They both looked at her and Sirius suspiciously. Caroline sat down next to Sirius and said, "Is something up? You two are always the last ones to breakfast."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Nothings up. Just neither of us could sleep."  
  
"Uh huh, right," Lily said sitting down next to Mo. "You not being able to sleep is like you not wanting to eat."  
  
"Hey now that's not very nice," Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
"It's true though," Jessi said from behind them, followed by the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Ready for practice tonight?" James asked Mo enthusiastically when he, Remus, and Peter sat down.  
  
Mo couldn't help her grin, "Oh yes. Can't wait." It was true, in a sense, she admitted. Hopefully their plan to get James and Lily together would work and James would be too dazed to do anything in practice. She smiled, "Definitely can't wait."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Mo stood nonchalantly about two corridors away from their rendezvous point waiting for Lily. She had checked the map seconds before and knew Sirius had already gotten James to the classroom and Lily was walking towards her as she looked.  
  
Right before Lily turned the corner Mo sprang away from the wall and pretended like she was slightly winded. Lily looked surprised when she saw her, "Hey Mo."  
  
"Hey Lily," she replied. "Um, Peeves is making a lot of noise in that empty classroom next to Flitwik's and you can hear it up in our tower. Do you think you could do something about it? He wouldn't listen to me."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Sure. Peeves is so annoying. Why Dumbledore lets him stick around I haven't a clue." Mo watched her hurry away and then whipped out the Marauder's Map. She watched the tiny dot that was Lily rush down the two corridors and storm into the room. She burst into laughter when she saw the dot that was Sirius come out of his hiding place and put a charm on the door so they couldn't get out.  
  
Knowing they weren't going to get caught now Mo made her way to the room so she and Sirius could listen to find out what happened. When she found Sirius he had his ear pressed against the door and he beckoned her over with a look of sheer mischief.  
  
*** Lily and James...  
  
Lily burst into the empty classroom ready to tear Peeves' head off only to find it empty. She frowned and looked around suddenly spotting black messy hair and cute hazel eyes. "What are you doing here Potter?" she snapped.  
  
"I was taking care of Peeves but he just got away," James replied. The door slammed behind her and they both thought they could hear Peeves cackle down the hall.  
  
"Shit," she said and whipped around to try the door. "It's locked."  
  
James looked at her skeptically, "Um, you are a witch aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," Lily said her face turning red. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." She tried the door and found it was still locked.  
  
"Honestly can't you even do a simple charm?" James asked pushing past her to the door.  
  
Lily scowled at his back, "Excuse me but I think I'm the one who is top in our grade."  
  
James fiddled with the door and replied, "Don't remind me. It's just one more blow to my ego."  
  
"Good," Lily replied. "God knows you need it."  
  
"Peeves must have done something to it," James finally sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for someone."  
  
"Well can't we-"she stopped when she noticed that the door was the only way out. There weren't any windows in the classroom. "Bloody hell this is not what I need right now."  
  
"Stressed red?" James asked lounging in a nearby chair.  
  
"You could say that," she snarled. "And you are definitely not what I need right now."  
  
He shrugged, "Don't have much choice do you?" This only sufficed to irritate more and she sat down with a 'humph'. "Cozy little room isn't it?" James asked. "It's a shame I didn't get stuck in here with someone else." He grinned more to himself then anyone and studied those beautiful green eyes that were literally on fire.  
  
"Shut your mouth Potter," she exclaimed. "Or I'll do it for you."  
  
He chuckled but found himself fidgeting. 'Damn it, Potter. Is she making you nervous?' James shook himself and got up to saunter over to her. "Would you care to demonstrate in what way Evans?" he asked. "Because there's only one way to shut me up."  
  
She glared up at him sending shivers down his spine. A look of surprise came into Lily's eyes when she saw not mockery in his eyes but a flicker of light that caused her mouth to go dry. Her gaze faltered before she could stop it. She looked away and said tensely, "Leave me alone and try to find a way out of here."  
  
James squeezed his eyes shut and said, "You're afraid."  
  
"Of what?" she snarled.  
  
"Me," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she replied.  
  
He sighed impatiently, "You have to be one of the prettiest girls at school and you can't tell me that you don't see guys looking. I've seen you kiss guys but you've never got into a relationship. Are you scared?"  
  
She frowned but didn't look at him. He was right, for the most part, but she wasn't scared. That had to be as far from the truth as he could have gotten. "You're one to talk Potter. When was the last time you were in a relationship more than a few weeks? I just haven't found the right guy yet," she replied. "I'm not scared. I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you.  
  
He could tell her why he didn't commit to relationships but she'd probably think he was just hitting on her. She seemed to be the only one in school who had noticed that he was in love with her. He'd been in love with her since the first time he'd set eyes on her. He smirked mostly to himself, "I guess I just haven't found the right person yet either."  
  
"Now you're teasing me," she snapped jumping up to glare at him. "Just shut up would you?" She stalked to the other side of the room. She knew she was just running away from him but he would never feel the way she did.  
  
James sighed. 'Nicely handled Prongs.' He went over to her, "Lily?"  
  
She didn't turn around but a look of surprise had come over her face, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied. Her jaw dropped and she turned around to see if he was actually serious. She couldn't spot one look of sarcasm or arrogance on his face. She saw only sincerity. He frowned, "Why do you look so shocked?"  
  
"Because James Potter just apologized to me," she said.  
  
James scowled, "I am human you know. Just because I'm a jerk most of the time doesn't mean I'm always like that." Lily laughed out loud surprising both of them. "Now who's making fun of who?" he said. "I'm completely serious."  
  
"Nice try," she retorted. "Why should I believe you?"  
  
James was distracted by her lips and suddenly without warning he kissed her, pressing her against the wall. She struggled against him and pushed him away, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you," James said matter-of-factly not taking his eyes off her lips.  
  
"I'm aware of that," Lily snapped but found that she wasn't angry...at all.  
  
He looked up at her and saw much to his disbelief a mirror of his own feelings. He grinned, "Well seeing as you're not mad I guess I'll do it again."  
  
"Who said I wasn't mad-"James cut her off as he swooped in again. This time he wasn't gentle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and plunged his other hand into her hair. She didn't struggle this time but surprised the hell out of James by slipping her fingers through his hair and responding to him.  
  
When he felt his head might explode if he kissed her anymore he pulled away leaving a very dazed Lily leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his usual messy hair and stared at her, "Are you okay?"  
  
It took her a moment to find her voice before she said, "I think so."  
  
"God you're beautiful," he said turning away from her.  
  
Lily gaped at him. This was way too much for her to handle at one time. James Potter had just apologized to her, kisser her, and told her she was beautiful in the same five minutes. "I think I need to sit down," she murmured.  
  
"Was it that bad?" James asked her with the beginnings of a smirk on his face. He stopped when he saw her confused face. "Damn it, what's wrong?" Lily looked at him and he was shocked to find tears in her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head and stared at him openly, "Is this some joke? Because it's really cruel to mess with people's emotions."  
  
James looked at her disbelievingly, "Are you kidding?" She didn't think he was serious. She thought he was playing a joke on her...but what were the tears for? Lily Evans did not cry, especially not in front of him.  
  
Then it hit him. She did feel the same way as him and because of his reputation with girls she was scared to admit it. He started laughing in spite of himself, "It wasn't a joke, Lily. I really care about you."  
  
Lily looked at him helplessly lost, "Really?"  
  
James sighed, "As hard as it is for me to say this I've been in love with you since that first day Sirius and I dropped dungbombs on you. I was just to immature to tell you."  
  
"You mean it," she said and it wasn't a question. She sighed and her face turned red, "This is embarrassing."  
  
Suddenly James burst out laughing, "Only you could be embarrassed about something like this."  
  
She sighed and bit back her automatic, sarcastic remark, "So you fancy me?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that?" he replied.  
  
She grinned, "Yeah but I want to hear you say it again so I can make sure we're you know, a thing now."  
  
James turned and twirled her around, "Yes, finally, we're a 'thing' as you put it." She smiled happily and kissed him lightly.  
  
A loud whoop was heard from outside the room and they both looked at each other curiously. James set her down and went to try the door, which was mysteriously unlocked. When he opened it he came nose to nose with his best friend.  
  
"Hi Prongs," Sirius said with a grin. "Enjoying yourself are you?"  
  
James raised an eyebrow when he spotted Mo, "What are you two doing here? I have the funniest feeling that Peeves had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Finally! Your feeling is right," Mo said bouncing into the room. "Hey Lils. So is he as good a kisser as he tells everyone?"  
  
"Padfoot?" James said dangerously soft.  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius asked smirking.  
  
"You two are so dead!" Lily finished for him.  
  
*** Well how was that? It was really long...wow! Anyways tell me what you think when you REVIEW!!!  
  
And I'm not sure what happened with this story but I got it back up hopefully I wont' get in trouble. Ta! 


	8. Chapter 8 The Love Story

Hello!!! Wow it's been a long time since I've updated for any of my stories!! Well I hope this is enough to suffice for my long absence, whoa...that sounded way smarter than I meant it to...lol!! anyway!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope I get up more soon...I'm trying...trust me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything that belongs to Harry Potter except my plot line, original characters and...my hopes of seeing the new HP movie next week!!! yahoo can't wait!!!  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
A week had passed since the "Lily and James" incident, as everyone now referred to it. Mo and Sirius ended up getting off pretty easy but the day following the "incident" included a pink, frilly dress for Sirius and a particularly smelly Mo.  
  
Lily and James were now Hogwarts' hottest couple, classes were becoming more challenging, and the first Qudditch game was only a day or so away. So it came as a complete surprise to Mo that they'd already been in school a month.  
  
She was reminded, quite rudely, of this when she was coming back from the Qudditch meeting the night before the match against Slytherin.  
  
Mo's agreeable mood vanished at the sight of Regulus leaning on the banister going towards the Gryffindor tower. It was obvious who he was waiting for, as he wouldn't be caught dead with any other Gryffindor than herself.  
  
Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fist around her broom. She paused before him and raised an inquisitive brow, "Something you want?"  
  
"It's been a month," Regulus' tone was low and harsh, nothing at all like his brother's sexy voice.  
  
"Your point?" Mo replied.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants to see you," Regulus answered. He paused to look at her, "And I wanted to talk. You've been avoiding me since we broke up this summer."  
  
"Of course I have," Mo replied. "One of my best friends now is your brother. How would that make me look if I was hanging all over you all the time? It would be suspicious at best."  
  
"You could have come to see me," Regulus said moving towards her.  
  
At one time, Mo realized, she had enjoyed being with Regulus. He had been fun for a while but she now felt only disgust when she saw that look in his eyes. Her skin crawled in revulsion and she turned her head away from him. "It's over Regulus," she replied. "Where am I to meet my lord?"  
  
His lip had curled menacingly as he whispered, "The heart of the forest and make sure you're not seen."  
  
"If anyone thought someone was hiding something like this at Hogwarts nothing would go without being seen," Mo retorted. "We can only hope that no one is watching. Are you coming?"  
  
"In a bit," Regulus replied. "I have to get Narcissa and Lucius. Bella and Rodolphus are already there. Hurry up."  
  
Mo rolled her eyes and turned back down the corridor leaving the castle once again. She crept through the shadows as best she could as she made her way to Hagrid's hut. Once there she stashed her broom and disappeared into the gloom of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The trees became closer together as she snaked her way through them. It was completely dark without even the moon to guide her, although she knew exactly where she was going. She still had a hard time believing Voldemort was meeting her on the premises of the school. She shook her head and looked around when she came to a clearing.  
  
It was filled with moonlight and shadows but she spotted Rodolphus and Bella sitting a few feet away waiting. She sat down in silence.  
  
"Hello Maureen," a voice floated to her from the other side of the clearing. "Where are the others?"  
  
"On their way," Mo said standing up to bow. "My lord."  
  
"So what news do you have for me?" Voldemort asked stepping into the moonlight.  
  
Mo sighed, "I really don't understand what you expect them to do. They're only a couple of sixteen year olds with a love to play pranks. Sure they're trouble makers but nothing that would trouble you."  
  
"Ah you see that is where you are wrong," Voldemort replied starting to pace. "They are only sixteen year olds right now but once they become qualified wizards that will change. Have they been planning anything?"  
  
"Nothing besides some pranks on the Slytherins," Mo replied. "They haven't even talked about you."  
  
"They wouldn't would they?" Regulus answered he, Narcissa, and Lucius joining them.  
  
"Why is that?" Mo snapped.  
  
"Well because Lord Voldemort is feared," Regulus said as if it weren't obvious. "People don't like to talk about what scares them."  
  
"Right," Narcissa replied. "And poor little Siri was to scared when he was still apart of the family. He certainly isn't any safer among his little mudblood friends."  
  
"Sirius is a better wizard then anyone in your family Narcissa," Mo retorted. "You could do to learn something from your cousin."  
  
Narcissa's face went black with rage," How dare you! You little-"  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort commanded. "This is not the time for your cat fights. I want a report."  
  
"Nothing has been going on my lord," Regulus replied. "Dumbledore hasn't changed since last year and Sirius and his little friends are harmless so far. No more than a few annoying pranks on us and Severus Snape."  
  
"What about this new teacher, McGonagall?" Voldemort mused.  
  
"She's a bitch," Bella retorted. "I hate that woman but I don't think you have much to fear from her unless she gangs up with Dumbledore."  
  
"Well see that she is watched," he replied. "I can't take any chances. My plans are already being put into play although your parents seems to think it will be a few years before we take over much of anything."  
  
"Once you get started you won't have much trouble," Mo replied. "You already proved that when you destroyed the Malfoys."  
  
Lucius nodded, them being his family, "They weren't weak by any means my lord and you took them down within seconds."  
  
"All right enough flattery," Voldemort snapped. "Bella, Rodolphus watch that new teacher. Lucius and Narcissa you're assigned to Dumbledore and Maureen and Regulus you're assigned to Potter and his friends."  
  
They all nodded and bowed. When they looked up Voldemort had vanished leaving them alone in the middle of the forest.  
  
"I don't know what he thought he would find with us keeping an eye on everyone," Bella mused as the walked back through the darkness to the castle. "Nothing at all ever happens at this school. And the day Potter and Sirius attack the Dark Lord is the day I become a Gryffindor."  
  
"I agree," Lucius said. "They may be smart but they don't have any guts."  
  
Mo sneered, "That shows how much attention you've all been paying to our assignment. If there are any students in this school that would be a threat to the Dark Lord it's the Marauders. Lily, Caroline, and Jessi aren't cowards either. The six or seven of them combined could be a threat to anyone."  
  
"You say that like you're proud of it," Regulus replied. "Don't start thinking about betraying us or you'll die with them when the Dark Lord kills them."  
  
Mo stared intently at Regulus, "If I decided to betray Voldemort you would be the last one to know."  
  
Regulus's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying you've been thinking about it?"  
  
Mo raised an eyebrow, "What would make you even bring it up if you hadn't been thinking about it yourself?"  
  
"Bloody hell," Bella hissed. "Would you two shut up? None of us is going to betray him. We all know what will happen, Regulus, so drop it already."  
  
"Fine," Regulus murmured and gave a last glare to Mo before turning away.  
  
When they reached the edge of the forest Mo sent them all on without her. "It might look suspicious if I was seen with all of you," she explained.  
  
"Night Mo," Bella called and they all climbed up the lawn to the castle.  
  
Mo grabbed her broom and waited till the five of them had disappeared into the castle before she started back to. When she shut the front doors behind her a voice made her jump five feet in the air.  
  
"Mo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Mo whipped around to stare at the empty corridor. There was no one there that she could see but then invisibility wasn't very rare in the wizarding world. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly two heads appeared in the middle of the corridor as if they were floating. She immediately recognized Sirius and James. She laughed out loud, "What are you guys doing under the invisibility cloak? We don't even have to be in our common rooms yet."  
  
"We're on a food run," James replied.  
  
"We're going to the kitchens," Sirius added. "We're going to have a little pre-Qudditch party."  
  
Mo grinned, "Sounds great. I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Wait," Sirius said. "Where were you?"  
  
Thinking quick Mo held up her broom and grinned sheepishly, "I was getting my nerves out for the game tomorrow. I went out and did a bunch of laps on the field."  
  
James grinned, "As long as it was Qudditch related."  
  
"Oh it was," Mo laughed. "See you guys in a few minutes."  
  
She watched the boys disappear under the cloak again and headed back to the common room. When she climbed through the portrait hole she was nearly knocked over by an overly excited Caroline. Chuckling, Mo grinned at her, "What's gotten into you?"  
  
Caroline was beaming from ear to ear, "Oh you'll never believe this!!!!"  
  
"What?" Mo replied watching Caroline essentially jump up and down in front of her unable to get the words out.  
  
"Remus asked her out!" Jessi shouted from across the room where she sat with Lily. "He fancied her all along."  
  
"Aww c'mon Jessi!" Caroline said. "Could you at least let me tell one person?"  
  
"Well if you could get it out I wouldn't have to," Jessi replied with a grin on her face.  
  
"That's great," Mo said rolling her eyes with a smile. "So where is he?"  
  
"Tutoring," Caroline sighed. "It would figure that out of all the Marauders I get the good boy."  
  
"That's not always bad," Mo said as she climbed the stairs. "You could be dating Dumb or Dumber."  
  
"Hey!" Lily said and grinned. "At least I'm only dating Dumb. Dumber's yet to be spoken for."  
  
"The lesser of two evils," Jessi laughed.  
  
"You might want to pay attention to who is listening when you talk about this stuff girls," Sirius said somberly appearing out of thin air. "We men do take it personally."  
  
"Sure you do," Mo said pausing on the stairs. "That's why you all act like a bunch of first years all the time when you're how old again Siri?"  
  
"Sixteen," he said proudly grinning at Mo. "And don't anyone forget it! You become a real man when you're sixteen."  
  
Everyone in the common room burst into laughter and Sirius looked around at them with a wicked grin, "Well it's certainly been true for some of us this year." He and James exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Hey where's the food?" Mo said looking around the two boys.  
  
James grinned, "Uh, we got caught, kind of."  
  
"Dumbledore never gives us detentions," Sirius said somewhat glumly.  
  
"Why the Headmaster puts up with you I'm sure I don't know," Lily said shaking her head.  
  
James grinned and went to slip his arms around her waist, "For the same reason you do. You just can't resist me."  
  
Lily tried to look serious but her lips twitched in an unmistakable smile as James leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Get a room!" Sirius shouted flopping down on the couch.  
  
Mo, who had reappeared from her dormitory in shorts and a t-shirt, said, "You're one to talk. You and that Ravenclaw are constantly snogging."  
  
Sirius grinned lazily up at her, "What can I say? My charm attracts."  
  
"Only in your dreams Black," she replied. "So I guess out pre-Qudditch party is kaput, huh?"  
  
"Kaput?" James asked making a face. "What kind of word is that?"  
  
"An intelligent one," Jessi laughed. "You just wouldn't realize that."  
  
Mo grinned at Jessi and Sirius said, "Well we could just go to bed. I mean James and Mo need their sleep right?"  
  
"Hey I just got here and you're talking about going to bed?" Remus asked feigning hurt as he walked into the common room.  
  
"Oh whoa!" Sirius exclaimed. "We can't go to bed now that you're here Rem! The party is just getting started."  
  
"Thanks Padfoot," Remus smirked.  
  
"No problem Moony," he replied. "But seriously folks what are we going to do tonight it isn't even ten o'clock yet!"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and James yawned, "I think I will hit the sheets. Big day tomorrow, you know. You should think about it to Stanton." He hoped up from this chair and up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Don't let him fool you," Sirius told Mo. "Him and Lils will be up all night."  
  
Lily who was half way up the stairs to James's dormitory paused and everyone could see her face turn red, "That's not true Sirius and you know it."  
  
"Oh just going up for a good night kiss is that it?" Sirius teased. "Don't tire him out, he's got a big game tomorrow."  
  
Lily shook her head and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. They all burst into laughter. "You would think after a while she would just say, yes I'm going to go have a nice little snog with my boyfriend so kiss my ass!" Mo said. "She's so funny about that stuff. Her and James are some couple."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said with a half smile. "Well what should we do?" He turned to address his other friends but Caroline was already laughing shyly as she and Remus made their way up to her dormitory and Jessi had mysteriously disappeared again. "Well then," Sirius sighed. "My dorm is full and it would seem yours is as well. What do you propose we do my Lady Stanton?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea good sir," Mo fluttered her eyelashes. "Is it not the role of a gentleman to entertain a lady?"  
  
"It is indeed fair mistress," he replied jumping to his feet. "How foolish of me to have forgotten." He paused for a moment as if deep in thought then grinned devilishly. "Shall I give you the Grande Tour of the castle? You would have the best guide I assure you."  
  
He offered her his hand and she took it solemnly, "I should be pleased to have you escort me although it seems a rogue such as yourself might know the shall I say more interesting parts of the castle."  
  
"Rogue?" he feigned hurt. "I beg your pardon madam, 'tis no rogue you speak to but a gentleman bent only on pleasing you."  
  
Suddenly Mo burst into laughter, "Please do let us be quit of this place I fear it is getting rather stuffy."  
  
As they crept arm and arm through the corridors of the school Sirius whispered, "You're quite the actress."  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling. She wasn't about to reveal to him that it was part of her daily routine with Voldemort. "I've had practice. You were pretty funny yourself. Quite the English gentleman."  
  
"It's what comes of playing the clown for most of the years of my life," he stopped before a door that Mo could have sworn wasn't there a second ago.  
  
"How did you see that?" Mo asked. "I wouldn't even have noticed it if you hadn't pointed it out."  
  
Sirius grinned, "You can only find this room when someone else shows you where it is. So you wouldn't have seen."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My favorite room in the whole school," he grinned and winked. "No one ever walks in on you." He opened the door as Mo rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's all you guys think about- Oh my gosh!" Mo stopped in her tracks. She had seen most of the castle having made friends with the Marauders but nothing like this. The room was beautiful and resembled an old drawing room from the late eighteen hundreds. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and there were two large windows that looked out over the lake. The room was cozy and decorated generously. She couldn't take her eyes away from it all.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sirius asked grinning as he sat down comfortably in a chair. "I found this when I was in my second year. The other guys don't know about it. I've only brought a few people here. It's kinda my place you know?"  
  
Mo stopped gazing about to look at him. She had caught a slightly hurt tone in his voice that always seemed to be present when he spoke of the female populace, "Hey Sirius?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What happened with that girl, uh, Bella?"  
  
"Nothing we just broke up is all," he said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Mo replied, obviously not a good subject. But she could tell that whatever had happened had hurt him. She had also noticed that he was unusually free with the girls. She gave a mental shrug, there was no use thinking about Sirius Black. He was unpredictable at best, which was probably the reason she got along with him so well. But, she realized disappointedly, friends were all they could be with her involvement with Voldemort. If Regulus found out they were dating he would probably try to kill Sirius with his bare hands, stupid chit that he was. The thought that Regulus probably wouldn't be able to lay a hand on his brother made her grin.  
  
As she scanned the room she spotted swords laid out decoratively on a nearby stand. She grinned, "Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Do you sword fight?" she was smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Sirius raised a dark eyebrow and grinned his mood lightening, "Can't say that I do. Does the clever Maureen wish to teach me?"  
  
An hour later they both collapsed in laughter on the couch. Sirius, it turned out, was a quick learner and had brought Mo to defeat more than once.  
  
As Mo sat trying to compose her giggles Sirius watched her fascinated. He couldn't figure the girl out. She was gorgeous, God knew all the guys looked at her, but she was nothing more than friendly towards any of them. He found it frustrating himself. She had been serious most of the day but now she seemed more carefree than ever.  
  
He had no clue why he had brought her to this room. The only other person in his life that he had brought here had essentially broken his heart, something that wasn't supposed to happen to Sirius Black. Not that he was looking for commitment, he reminded himself. After Bella he swore he wouldn't trust females ever again.  
  
"Sirius!" Mo suddenly exclaimed through bouts of laughter. "You're bleeding."  
  
Sirius looked down and saw that he was. A small amount of blood was seeping through his shirt right below his shoulder. He grinned despite his earlier thoughts, "You've wounded me good lady. I surrender."  
  
"I accept your surrender now let the good lady see to that so called wound," Mo said.  
  
Sirius looked at her skeptically, "It's just a cut."  
  
Mo raised a defined brow and said, "Give me your hand." When he did she cut his finger with her sword without hardly touching him. She grinned, "The sword is sharp, you don't know how deep it is."  
  
"Women worry to much," Sirius said as he started tugging off his shirt.  
  
Mo could barely keep her face from burning up as she realized she was alone in a room no one knew about, with Sirius Black, who happened to be taking off his clothes.  
  
"Ow!" he said looking down at his chest. There was a long cut reaching from just below his shoulder to right below his collarbone. "You did wound me! Jeez!"  
  
"Oh stop being a baby," Mo said trying to hide her smile and guilt at the same time. "Here sit back and let me look at it." She hovered over his chest feeling to make sure it wasn't deep.  
  
He grinned to himself as he watched her intently. He very much liked the position he was in at that moment, with her fingers gently massaging the cut, and what he was most enjoying, he realized, was that he could be close to her without bringing back memories of Arabella.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Mo asked suspiciously when she noticed Sirius staring at her.  
  
His thoughtful eyes looked up at her, "Nothing---ouch! Damn it what are you doing."  
  
"Hold still Sirius," Mo laughed able to concentrate easier without his eyes on her. "I can make it go away if you just stop moving."  
  
Sirius noticed her wand pointed at his chest and shook his head, "Oh no! I'm not letting you anywhere near me with that thing." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down in his lap.  
  
She wriggled, "C'mon I'm not that bad with a wand and besides I've fixed enough scratches in my lifetime to know what I'm doing. And you're getting blood on me."  
  
"I don't trust you females with your wands, for all I know you could do a lot more to me than just fix this cut," he replied.  
  
Mo relaxed and a grin spread across her face, "Well now that you mention it..."  
  
"That's it," Sirius said and began trying to wrestle her wand away from her. It proved futile and he gave up as his shoulder started to throb. But fortunately for him when he stopped struggling with her he found her folded neatly in his arms all but asking to be kissed.  
  
Mo realized before it was to late that she was caught closely up to his bare chest. She swallowed and looked up at him seeing what she already knew was in his eyes. She couldn't have stopped him...even if she had wanted to. Without so much as a warning Sirius's head dipped down to press warm lips against hers.  
  
Mo closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being kissed. Not one of her boyfriends in the past had kissed her like this, like she was the only one in the world. She knew that she shouldn't because she could never tell him who and what she was but it couldn't hurt to enjoy the moment.  
  
Sirius felt drugged as he took in the feel of her against him and how good she smelled. He hadn't realized how much he missed kissing a girl because he wanted to not just because it was convenient. It might've helped that she was a good kisser.  
  
As this thought crossed his mind a sharp pain bolted through his shoulder and he pulled back, "Shit. Will you fix this already."  
  
The moment totally ruined, Mo burst into laughter while Sirius sat staring at her. She smiled, "Of course but only if you promise not to kiss me again."  
  
He looked at her surprised as she flicked her wand sending a flash of white- hot sparks into his shoulder, "Does the princess have a complaint---Ow! Bloody hell what did you do to me?" He looked down at his chest and saw that the cut had vanished.  
  
She grinned, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"It hurt like hell but I think I'll survive," Sirius replied. "There's just one problem."  
  
"Oh?" Mo asked pretending she didn't already know the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kiss you again," he tugged her back down next to him.  
  
Mo tried telling herself that she couldn't be with Sirius, that is was impossible with all the secrets she was forced to keep. Unfortunately, her emotions won over her rationale and the next thing she new she was cuddling with Sirius by the fire, after having been thoroughly kissed by him.  
  
She grinned and Sirius looked down at her, "Can I ask what you think is so funny?"  
  
Mo tilted her head to look up at him, "Only that I realized I got stuck with Dumber."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Dumber? Well Dumb can't kiss nearly as well so you made the right choice."  
  
Mo laughed causing Sirius to lean down and kiss her again. She smiled lazily at him when he pulled back, "What was that for?"  
  
"Your laugh," he replied solemnly. "It's what makes me fall in love with girls. Girls with cute laughs are always good kissers."  
  
Mo couldn't help it and she burst into giggles. Her eyes shining she said, "You amaze me sometimes Black."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You can be so immature and yet when I turn around here is this part of you," she grinned. "It's great. I love a guy who can be stupid and not care what a girl thinks."  
  
"It's what makes me attractive right?" he replied with a hopeful grin.  
  
She sighed and sat up, "Well no..."  
  
He saw the twinkle in her eyes and pulled her back towards him, both laughing.  
  
An hour later they both crept back into the common room. Remus and Caroline were curled up on the couch both asleep. Mo smiled and tugged Sirius up to her dormitory where they fell asleep whispering and laughing like five year olds.  
  
Well what do you think? Good? Well I figured it was time I got some Sirius/Mo action going on because I was getting to far into this story, the plot needed to start developing so I figured the main part of the should start developing also...hehe!! Anywho!! I have to be going but thank you all for everyone who's been reviewing!! I love you all!! And thank you so much for your patience with this chapter and the chapters of my other stories!! I've had a lot going on and beginning next week my end of the year exams start so0o0o0o0o yeah I have to get as much of my stories posted as I can before exams start taking up my time!! So everyone cross their fingers...lol...and wish me luck...hehe...Please review on your way out!!! Thankies!!!  
  
ShOuT OuTs!!!!  
  
Alyssa!!! You are my most avid fan!!! I love all the reviews and encouragement!! Thanks for being so patient with me!!!  
  
Alex!! Hey there gurl!!! Always my favorite reviewer!!!! Thanks!!  
  
Naoko-san!!! Hey there!!!! I love it when I get new readers!! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
And to everyone else!! Thanks so much for your support and reviews!!! Ta all!! 


	9. Chapter 9 In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!  
  
Please enjoy...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The faint light from the morning sun seeped through the duvet that was thrown over Mo's head. She squeezed her eyes tighter and rolled over only to find that she was curled against Sirius's chest. Her eyes flew open and she had to stop herself from bolting out of bed.  
  
Memories of the night before came flooding back to her and she relaxed against him. Her lips curved into a purely feminine smile.  
  
Content, she stretched catlike next to him and felt his arms snake around her waist. She looked up into his eyes still half asleep and smiled.  
  
His charming, lopsided grin appeared and he murmured, "Good morning."  
  
She grinned and curled back up next to him, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"  
  
He chuckled, "Good."  
  
A voice interrupted them when it said loudly, "Do you think they're naked under there?"  
  
"You would just love that wouldn't you Prongs?" Sirius said pulling back the duvet.  
  
James grinned at them from his spot on Lily's bed, "Guess we shouldn't have left you two alone last night."  
  
"James what are you doing in – Hey there guys," Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Mo climbing over Sirius only to be tugged back down in his lap. She raised an eyebrow, "What happened here?"  
  
Mo pushed herself off the bed ignoring the pout on Sirius' face, "Nothing. At least it isn't what it looks like. Unless it looks like you and Remus did last night on the couch."  
  
Caroline blushed, "Yeah, um."  
  
"Well I guess everyone had a good night last night," Lily said appearing from the bathroom door. "Now would you two please leave?"  
  
James stuck out his lip, "You're the one who invited me up here."  
  
"Yes now I'm telling you to leave Potter," Lily smirked. "If you know what's good for you you'll get moving."  
  
James hoped up from the bed and saluted her, "Yes m'am. See you at breakfast." He dragged Sirius, still drugged from sleep, from the room with him.  
  
"Now that they're gone," Caroline said shutting the door. "What happened? Did you guys, you know, do it?"  
  
Mo looked at her friend skeptically, "No."  
  
"No?" Lily asked smiling. "So what did happen? Are you two a couple now or what?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Mo replied getting up and tugging her hair into a messy ponytail. "We're not a couple, we're just friends."  
  
"Just friends?" Jessi laughed. "From the dazed look on Black's face he obviously thinks different." Jessi shut the door behind her and plopped down next to her bed.  
  
Mo shrugged, "I can't do anything about that. It doesn't matter what goes on between us..." She sighed deeply as her eyes caught a glimpse of the Forbidden Forest out the window. "It could never work."  
  
"Of course it could," Caroline prompted. "Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"It just wouldn't okay?" Mo ran a hand absently through her hair. "I need a hot shower before the Quidditch Match." She hurried into the bathroom shutting the door on her friends.  
  
She turned on the hot shower and then turned to study herself in the mirror. Frustration was building up inside of her. She had known when she'd started kissing Sirius last night that it couldn't work; she had way too much baggage. She had known and yet she had let herself stay with him.  
  
When the tears came to her eyes she swore. How could she have let herself do this? Why, after all the guys she had managed to avoid, was this one different.  
  
She knew why, she mused climbing into the shower. Sirius was everything that was missing in her life, a sense of security and belonging, a need for someone else. They both had it and together it filled those missing pieces.  
  
She rested her head against the shower wall with a sigh. She had wanted to come to Hogwarts to be with her friends and have somewhat of a normal teenage life. She hadn't realized everything that came along with it...

* * *

"...And they're off!" Sirius's voice echoed through the sports ground. "Gryffindor Chaser Jimmy Fires takes possession of the Quaffle. Ryan Carl and Mo Stanton are playing defensively as Fires is speeding towards the Slytherin Keeper. Here comes Slytherin Chaser Justin Flake...and whoa where did that Bludger come from?"  
  
Mo went diving for the Quaffle as Jimmy struggled to stay on his broom after being side swiped by a Bludger. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two Slytherin Chasers coming at her and as she tucked the Quaffle under her arm she swerved making them both go flying past her.  
  
Grinning she took off towards the Slytherin goal, Kevyn and Keely sending Bludgers towards the defending Chasers.  
  
"Mo Stanton has the Quaffle, she's close! She takes the shot, the Slytherin Keeper misses, and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
In the next ten minutes Slytherin had scored twice on them and Mo was flying towards the Slytherin goal again with the Quaffle when she saw James go diving towards the ground neck and neck with the Slytherin Seeker. She saw the Slytherin Keeper's distraction and took the opportunity to score tying the game.  
  
"...Mo Stanton scores another goal for Gryffindor and James Potter and Zach Stuart are racing towards the ground at a break neck speed in pursuit of the Snitch. What's this Stuart's pulling up? Potter is becoming dangerously close to the ground, he's pulling up, no wait..."  
  
Mo watched in disbelief as James pulled out of the spectacular dive his fist raised in triumph.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Sirius shouted. "James Potter has caught the Snitch in an impressive dive! Good show! Gryffindor wins 170–20!"  
  
Mo lowered to the ground and threw her arms around James's neck. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek as the rest of their team piled on as well. "You were brilliant!" she shouted over the roar of the cheers.  
  
James grinned back, "So were you!"  
  
Mo couldn't believe it, as she stood smashed between her fellow teammates. They had won. She couldn't have stopped smiling if she had wanted to and couldn't resist when she saw Sirius.  
  
His cocky grin was spread across his face as made his way through the crowd to her and James. When she saw him she jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Laughing she said, "We did it Sirius! I won my first Quidditch game."  
  
"And you did a hell of a good job," James shouted pounding his best friend on the back. He was grinning, "They didn't stand a chance."  
  
"You guys were bloody brilliant!" Caroline shouted jumping on James and Sirius. "We beat Slytherin six years running! Stupid prats!"  
  
Lily threw her arms around James neck and laughed, "My hero! You were simply amazing."  
  
"Of course no one could have managed anything like that," Remus said with a grin. "Only you Prongs."  
  
James grinned, "Flying is an art."  
  
"The hell it is!" Mo laughed. "You're just good at everything you do."  
  
"This calls for a party!" Sirius exclaimed. He turned to shout over the crowds of people, "Party in the Gryffindor Common Room! Don't tell the teachers!"  
  
A loud cheer went up ensuring that they would all be there.

* * *

"He's out cold," Lily giggled eyeing James who was sprawled out on the couch in the common room. "Should I just leave him there?"  
  
"Oh man he passed out?" Sirius laughed seeing his friend. "He's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."  
  
Mo felt Sirius leaning on her and she laughed, "So are you Black. Go to bed, we'll clean up."  
  
Sirius grabbed her hips and pulled her close, "The hell you will. We're going to bed because you're just as drunk as I am."  
  
Though she was having trouble thinking straight she grinned anyway, "Yes sleep is good. C'mon."  
  
She waved good night to their friends and went up to Sirius's dormitory with him. He flopped onto his bed pulling her with him. He smiled, "I'm not as drunk as you might think."  
  
Mo nodded, "Yeah I guessed as much."  
  
He looked up at her with a frown, "But you aren't going to spend the night with me are you?"  
  
Mo looked away from him her mind and heart at war. She sighed, "Not tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sirius," Mo replied, "It's complicated. I'm not ready for it and we don't know each other well enough, for my liking anyway." She stood up, "Goodnight."  
  
He watched her leave, "Goodnight."  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he slumped back on his pillows. She was right of course, they had only known each other a little while and it seemed that for once he cared. Not just about how well they knew each other but about her.  
  
Mo slipped into bed, her mind on Sirius. She couldn't tell him about her life so therefore he couldn't be apart of her life. She sighed. She would deal with it. There had been others before him that she had had to let go. It had been like that all her life. She could never let anyone get to close because they were sure to discover her secret.  
  
She would get over him, she always did.  
  
A surprising ache filled her chest at the thought and her mouth went dry with panic. She couldn't feel this way about him, she just couldn't. The tears came freely as she tried to gainsay her feelings.  
  
She was in love with Sirius Black.  
  
I wasn't expecting to end the chapter that way but it seemed a good place to stop...so how was it? Good? Bad? I don't know you tell me!!...hehe!! Anywho I saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban yesterday!!! It was awesome!! I can't wait to go see it again!!!!! Yay for Harry Potter!!!  
  
Responses: (wow I haven't done these in a long time)  
  
Tecknocat: awww thanks!!! Your review was sweet!! I'm glad you like my story!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: Hey there alex!!! I'm glad you like the story!! Yours is great too!! All of them are!!! Have you seen the Prisoner of Azkaban yet? It was awesome!! Oh and thanks for the spelling correction in Quidditch! After writing that forever I never caught it! Thanks! Keep up the good work and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Alyssa: my faithful reader!!! I'm so glad you liked that last chapter. How was this one? I know it was a little depressing with her and Sirius but I promise it will work out...Luv ya!!! Oh and thanks for the advice!!  
  
Star of the Muses: Hey there! A new reader is always appreciated!! I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review!!!  
  
Well that's all!! If you reviewed and I didn't give you a response just tell me and I'll add you to the next chapter...and you'll get a kiss from Sirius!!! Yay!! Well I hafta be going!! Luv ya'll!!!!  
  
Ta!!! Katie 


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter!!  
  
Hello one and all!! lol!!! Wow!! Okay well here's the next chappie in this lovely old story. I definitely think this is a turning pointing the plot of the story, although climax isn't for another few chapters it's getting there! So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think when you review on your way out.  
  
Chapter Ten – Revelations  
  
It was amazing to Mo how fast the time passed at Hogwarts. Before she knew what had happened it was snowing and her friends were talking about Christmas at home.  
  
"Mum said I could go home with you for Christmas James," Lily said bouncing into the common room three days before they would be leaving for Christmas Break. She held up a letter, "I just got this."  
  
James grinned, "Brilliant!" He pulled her down on his lap for a long good morning kiss.  
  
Mo saw Sirius catch her eye and she quickly looked away. She had been avoiding Sirius for the last few days after having a particularly steamy encounter with him in a broom closet near the Entrance Hall. The thought of it made her grin but she always felt Sirius wanted more from her than she could give.  
  
"Mum's making me come home for Christmas," Caroline said chewing her lip. She turned to Remus, "You want to come? I know you said your parents weren't going to be around so how 'bout it?"  
  
Remus looked up startled from what he had been doing, "Me Caro?"  
  
She smiled, knowing what was on his mind. Two nights ago he had told her that before she did anything she regretted that there was something she needed to know about him. Her smile turned into a grin as she remembered telling him that she already knew he was a werewolf and what had happened afterwards. She tilted her head to the side smiling, "Of course you Rem. I don't know anyone else here named Remus, do you?"  
  
"Even after-"  
  
"Yeah Rem," Caroline replied.  
  
"Uh, sure," he answered with a smile. "I'd love to."  
  
"What about you Mo?" Jessi asked her. "You and Sirius going home?"  
  
"I dunno about him," she replied uneasily. "But I'm staying here. My parents are going to Majorca for Christmas this year and I hate going somewhere warm for Christmas."  
  
"Yeah I'm staying here to," Sirius replied with a glance at Mo.  
  
James looked apologetically at his best fried, "Sorry Padfoot. I thought Mum told you over the summer you could come back to my house for Christmas."  
  
Sirius looked at James annoyed and James immediately shut up, "I know that but I wouldn't want to intrude on your first Christmas with Lils."  
  
"Oh you-"Lily stopped when she received a glare from both boys. "Right. That's wonderful of you Sirius."  
  
Sirius grinned, "I know."  
  
"Don't get to big headed now," Caroline laughed and saw something that she didn't like in Mo's face that she had seen more than once in the last few weeks. Thinking quickly she said, "Which reminds me...hey Mo, I have to run to the library for something would you come with me. I think you might be able to help."  
  
Mo frowned but nodded, "Sure."  
  
Caroline gave her friends a warning look and followed Mo out of the common room. They walked together silently for a while, Mo watching her feet intently.  
  
"All right," Caroline said stopping her friend. "What is it?"  
  
"What is what?" Mo asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Caroline explained. "You're awfully quiet today."  
  
Mo sighed, "I don't know. I think it might be Sirius."  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked.  
  
Mo shook her head, "Nothing at all...well that's not entirely true, but nothing bad anyway."  
  
"Well I know you two were sort of seeing each other but what does that have to do with anything?" Caroline looked into her friend's face and found the answer. "You love him?"  
  
Mo shrugged, "I don't know, maybe...yes." As if that word confirmed it for her Mo snapped her mouth, stubbornly shut. How could she love someone she had known for so short a time, but then she had already admitted to herself that she did.  
  
"Oh well that's a good thing isn't it?" Caroline asked. "Or doesn't he feel the same way about you?"  
  
"I'm almost sure he feels the same way about me but, you don't understand," Mo muttered. "I can't be with anyone. It's just to complicated."  
  
"Are you afraid of relationships?"  
  
"No," Mo snapped then sighed. "Sorry. I can't tell you but you have to believe me that if Sirius became anything other than a friend to me it, well it would just be bad."  
  
Caroline frowned and put her arm around Mo, "Well I've been told if you're really in love, things like that shouldn't matter. Like Remus being a werewolf."  
  
"He finally told you?" Mo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Caroline smiled. "Maybe you should talk to Sirius about it."  
  
"Yeah...maybe," Mo agreed.  
  
"C'mon we'll go back and you can talk to him alone for a little while," Caroline said.  
  
"This was never about the library was it?" Mo asked smirking.  
  
Caroline shrugged, "Nope."  
  
When they got back to the common room Lily and Jessi were sitting by the fire playing Wizards Chess but the boys were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's the guys Lils?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Left about two minutes ago," Lily replied concentrating on her game. "Said something about having important business but you know how they are."  
  
Mo turned and went back out the portrait hole determined to talk to Sirius about her feelings before she lost her nerve. She headed off in the opposite direction she had come knowing they would have passed them on their way back to the Tower.  
  
Five minutes later she was rewarded with the sounds of male voices up the corridor. She stopped just around the corner from them interested in what they were talking about.  
  
"You wanted to see us Headmaster?" she heard James voice.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "I've been told that there are some, shall we say junior Death Eaters in the school? Now I have a pretty good idea of who but I want you to keep your eyes open."  
  
"We've heard some things about that to Professor," James replied.  
  
"Voldemort's getting stronger," Dumbledore stated cryptically. "He's getting closer to us."  
  
Sirius spoke, "You mean like what happened with the Order a few nights ago? I heard that a few wizards got killed."  
  
"Yes near your old home," Dumbledore replied. "It seems your family is as you suspected Mr. Black."  
  
"Will it be okay for us to go away for Christmas?" James asked.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "But keep your eyes open nonetheless."  
  
"We will sir," Remus replied.  
  
"All right get back to your Common Room now and be sure you don't meet any teachers," she could hear the laughter in his voice as he left the boys to come in her direction.  
  
Mo stared blankly ahead too much in shock to move. The Order? The Order of the Phoenix? She had heard many conversations about it, whispered among the students. But until now she had blown it off as rumors. But if Dumbledore was involved...this couldn't be happening. She slumped against the wall not knowing what to do. She couldn't tell Sirius anything, not now. He would see her as a monster and would never look at her the same again.  
  
What was she going to tell Voldemort? She couldn't betray her friends and Dumbledore but if she didn't tell him about the Order and he found out he would kill her. There had to be some way to get away from him, but how?  
  
"Hello Miss Stanton," a musical voice broke her desperation and she looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
She rose guiltily and answered, "Good morning Headmaster."  
  
He smiled at her and asked, "Is something the matter? I don't know many students who linger in the corridors alone."  
  
Mo felt her anxiety welling up and as she looked at Dumbledore she knew there was only one way to rid Voldemort from her life for good. "Headmaster? I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Certainly Miss Stanton," Dumbledore said and swept a hand down the hallway. "Won't you walk with me?"  
  
Mo inclined her head and fell into step with her Headmaster. Slowly she began to tell Dumbledore the story she had told her friends that day in Diagon Alley after running into Sirius' family members and their cohorts.  
  
"Yes Miss Stanton I'm aware of your past," Dumbledore said when she grew silent.  
  
"There's more," Mo had to force the words.  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
"I don't know how to say this," Mo started and stopped taking a deep breath. Recklessly she plunged into the true story of her life. "My birth parents were Evan and Anastasia Rosier, as I've told you, but they were some of the most infamous Dark wizards around about fifteen years ago. When they died I was about three and Voldemort took charge of my life. I'm working for him right now." Her dark eyes looked up anxiously at Dumbledore who for once was not smiling.  
  
"This is a very serious matter Maureen," he said after a short silence.  
  
Frantic to make him understand she started to explain, "Professor please, I never had a choice in the matter. I never knew anything but this and I always accepted it but now there's people in my life that I care about and it isn't me who's going to get hurt this time. I fully plan to take this out with the Dark Lord but I want to be sure that my friends will be safe."  
  
They had both stopped walking, Mo realized, and Dumbledore was watching her carefully. After a moment he spoke, "It takes a pure heart and a great love for someone to stand up to death in order to keep him or her safe. I knew that you were involved with Voldemort but I have seen things that have assured me that you will be a deciding factor in more than one person's life. I think, Miss Stanton, that you are destined for far greater things than you think."  
  
Mo looked at him confused, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"About you?" he smiled. "Miss Stanton if I thought that you didn't know what you were doing I would have stopped this a long time ago. Your friends, I'm afraid won't be so lucky."  
  
"Are you talking about Lucius, Narcissa, and the rest of them?" Mo asked baffled to find that Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what was going on in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Indeed I am," he answered. "The lot of them do not share your passion for life and unfortunately it's people like them that usually live."  
  
"Headmaster?" Mo said. "I know what I have to do but I want to be able to say goodbye to everyone. I don't want anyone to follow me so would you tell them after I've gone?"  
  
"Indeed but take Christmas off Maureen," Dumbledore said and nodded. "Use the time that you have to leave your friends with memories. Your friend Sirius Black, he talks about you."  
  
"Does he now?" Mo smiled at the thought of him and took a deep breath to steady the pounding of her heart, "Thank you. I didn't realize I was going to ever make a decision like this but..."  
  
"I understand," Dumbledore answered. "Just let me tell you something. True friends don't let you stand up to these things alone. Pride may be worth keeping but it's not always worth your life. Think about that and remember one thing, luck has an odd way of showing up when you need her."  
  
Mo frowned but nodded, "I will, sir."  
  
"Have a good day Miss Stanton."  
  
"You to Professor." Mo continued down the hallway as Dumbledore headed off his own way. She had known all along that she'd needed to do this. She wouldn't back away from this, of that she was sure. She would face Voldemort and die for her friends before ever betraying them to him. The only thing now was how to get them to understand what she was and why she had to do what she was going to do, but first what had Dumbledore meant about friends don't let you stand up to these things alone?  
  
Mo thought she understood correctly and that meant that if she knew her friends, as she thought she did, then it would all be a lot more complicated then she had first believed. One thing was certain, however. No matter who was involved, Maureen Stanton would not go down without a fight...

* * *

Well how was it? Good, bad? Please tell me!! Please review!!! I love writing but its sort of discouraging when people don't review! I know there's people out there reading w/o review so maybe you would be so kind to do that on your way out! lol!! oh well must be off, more chapters to write!!  
  
Ta all!! Katie 


	11. Chapter 11 How To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!  
  
Okay, well here's chapter eleven...wow I just got the bug to write and I wrote tons in like one day as you'll notice with the next two chapters! I have to warn you about this one though, Mo and Sirius get serious! Nothing descriptive...but it's implied. Anywho, this is my romance chapter so to speak...so don't say I didn't warn you! lol  
  
Chapter Eleven – How To Say Goodbye  
  
The bright snow and the beaming faces of her friends did much to help soften her mood as she said goodbye. The looming darkness in her heart had been hard to cover up, more so as she said her farewells. For all she knew it could be the last time.  
  
"Oh I'm going to miss you," Caroline said squeezing her friend with a grin.  
  
"Jeez Caroline," Sirius laughed rolling his eyes. "It's just Christmas Break."  
  
"We know," Mo snapped and smiled at her friend. "Have fun Caroline. Don't let Remus eat too much."  
  
"I won't," Caroline promised and smiled uneasily. "Are you okay Mo?"  
  
"Yeah," Mo said airily and offered a grin. "I'm just going to miss you guys is all. Take care of yourself, kay?"  
  
"Sure," Caroline said and glanced at Sirius. "You too." Mo gave her friend one more hug before she climbed into a waiting carriage.  
  
"Bye Mo, Sirius!" Lily shouted out the side of one of the carriages. James arms were around her and they were grinning like lunatics.  
  
Mo smiled and ran over to give them both a hug, "Happy Christmas you two!"  
  
"Teach Padfoot some manners while we're gone will you?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"They wouldn't hurt you either," Lily smirked and her eyes settled briefly on Sirius. "Take care of him though."  
  
Mo nodded and smiled, "I will."  
  
Lily saw the spark in her friend's eye, "Get off for a sec, James." Lily waited till James had moved to sulk in the corner and whispered to Mo, "He loves you, you know."  
  
Mo's face visibly paled and she had to grab the side of the carriage to keep from toppling over, "He-he does?" She hadn't expected to hear that and it would make saying goodbye to him decidedly more difficult.  
  
Lily smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, be sure that he treats you right. We have to go. Have a happy Christmas Maureen."  
  
"You to Lils," Mo managed and watched their carriage pull away.  
  
"Behave yourself Moony," she heard Sirius say to Remus as he and Caroline climbed into another waiting carriage with Jessi.  
  
Mo walked slowly over to the rest of her friends. Remus stuck his head out the window and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She turned to grin at the boy she had always taken for a little shy. Caroline had done wonders for him, she mused. "Think you can get away with that do you?" she laughed and kissed him smack on the lips. "Have a Happy Christmas Rem. Make Caroline behave."  
  
"Will do Mo," Remus said and his eyes wandered to Sirius. "Make sure you make him behave."  
  
Mo grinned, "I fully intend to deal with him."  
  
Remus quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sure you do."  
  
"C'mon Remi enough flirting," Jessi laughed and poked her head out to say goodbye as well. "See you when we get back Mo. Don't change to much while we're gone."  
  
Mo smiled, "I'll do my best Jess."  
  
Jessi grinned, "That a girl. Happy Christmas then."  
  
"Mmm," was her only response as she stepped back to let the carriage move away from the castle.  
  
Sirius came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Alone at last."  
  
Mo looked around at the few lingering students as they waved goodbye to their friends as well. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. Never before had she known farewell to be so painful. Sighing she forced herself to be happy and decided she had made up her mind about how to say goodbye to Sirius. She hadn't thought he felt the same way about her as she did about him but all of her friends seemed to think otherwise. Turning, she managed a wicked grin in Sirius's direction, "What are you going to do about it, Black?"  
  
Sirius raised a brow not certain he had heard her right, "Was that a challenge?" He noticed the lively sparkle in her eyes and knew the answer.  
  
"And if it was?"  
  
Sirius grinned devilishly making her heart trip, "I accept."  
  
He moved so suddenly towards her that she had no time to react. He had her trapped against his chest before she could blink.  
  
His breath mingling with hers she spoke unsteadily, "I didn't mean for it to be right here."  
  
Sirius laughed loudly, "The lady wants something more comfortable...that can be arranged." He swept her off her feet and into his arms.  
  
She swallowed hard. She had never expected anything like this from him. He was wonderful, and for the moment, all hers. Giving into her feelings she ran a finger down his back. She grinned when he abruptly set her on her feet and pushed her up against a wall.  
  
His mouth devoured hers and she melted against him. When he drew back he was breathing heavily, "If you want to make it back to the Tower I highly suggest that you not do that again."  
  
Mo grinned innocently as Sirius swept her off her feet again. The rest of the trip took considerably longer than Sirius wanted as Mo was teasing him beyond his limits.  
  
When they reached the portrait hole they were clinging together as if their lives depended on it.  
  
"Dear me but someone's enjoying themselves," the Fat Lady said amused.  
  
"Mettles Hornby," Mo managed to get out the password before Sirius had her mouth again.  
  
Backing through the portrait hole she all but dragged Sirius into the common room. As they were both dazed she managed to escape his hold and start dancing up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Sirius said catching her around the waist. Her protesting squeal had him grinning again, "Where in the bloody hell did you think you were going."  
  
Mo pouted, "I thought I was taking you to bed."  
  
The smart reply on Sirius's tongue vanished and he stared at her in shock, "W-what?"  
  
"You heard me Black."  
  
"You– I– but," he ran a hand through his dark hair swamped in emotion.  
  
She smirked, "This is one for the record books. Sirius Black, speechless."  
  
Sirius glowered at her, "You said you weren't ready."  
  
She looked up at him secretly adoring his sweet, confused blue eyes, the six foot three body humming with tension, and the raggedly messy hair that she was dying to run her hands through, "You were and I am now. So what's the hold up?"  
  
"Impatient aren't we?" he smirked. "Well I suppose I might be able to accommodate you but not in your bed."  
  
She let out a yell when he abruptly threw her over his shoulder. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
  
She could here the laughter in his voice even with out seeing it in his face, "Taking you to bed as you asked."  
  
"Humph," Mo let out irritated breath as Sirius flopped her down on his bed. "That was romantic."  
  
Hs goofy grin charmed away the frown threatening to appear on her face, "I know."  
  
She sat up on her knees to brace her hands against his chest. She bit her lip in thought and raised her eyes to Sirius's, "There's just one problem."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," she said and an innocent smile flashed across her face.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"We're still fully clothed."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Don't worry, that I can take care of."  
  
Mo had never imagined anything like what Sirius was doing to her by removing her clothing piece by piece. But then she had never fallen in love with anyone. This would be what she remembered as she faced Voldemort.  
  
"Don't frown," he said leaning her back onto the bed that smelled gloriously masculine and ultimately Sirius. "You're so pretty when you smile."  
  
Mo smiled as he brushed her lips softly with his thumb, "Anything for you."  
  
(A/N: I'll let your wonderful imaginations take care of the rest.)

* * *

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips, as Mo lay nestled at Sirius's side. She would never be this happy again, she realized. She belonged to him now.  
  
She felt Sirius's arms snake about her waist and he pulled her on top of him. He grinned, "Hello."  
  
"Hello," she said with an indulgent smile. She propped her elbows on his chest.  
  
"Merlin, you're beautiful," Sirius murmured and ran a hand down her hair.  
  
Mo stared hopefully at him. No one had ever thought she was beautiful, then again she'd never given them a chance or received a look like the one Sirius was giving her now. "Am I?" she asked. He only nodded, seemingly caught up in his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You," he replied with a flashy grin.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, actually." His eyes lingered over her face and he played absently with the ends of her hair.  
  
"What?" Sirius didn't answer her right away. He didn't know how. A realization had just hit him that had scared the shit out of him. The perplexed look in his eyes had Mo wondering, "Sirius what's wrong?"  
  
Sirius let out a breath surprised that it wasn't shaking and then realized he had never been more sure or calmer about anything in his life, "I love you."  
  
Nothing had prepared her for that, nothing. She had never expected Sirius to say those words she would have been content just to know it was mutual but here he was laying them at her feet. And I'm naked in his bed, she thought amused.  
  
A smile tugged at her lips as she replied, "Do you Sirius?"  
  
"I've never said that to anyone before," he mused and scowled. "Ever. So I should bloody well hope so."  
  
She sighed deeply and kissed him enticingly on the lips, lingering slightly as she pulled back, "I love you too. I have since I first laid eyes on you."  
  
"Hmm," he replied, one corner of his mouth lifted in a charming smile. "And I thought I was the only one admiring that day."  
  
"You better have been admiring me or I'll kick your arse."  
  
"And who else would it be?" he grinned as he flipped their positions and showed her exactly how much he admired.

* * *

Well how was it? Cute, not cute? Was it okay between Mo and Sirius? I wasn't sure how I was going to go about that...but I think it turned out pretty well! Anywho...please review!!! Luv ya!!!  
  
Ta all!! Katie 


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!  
  
Well this chapter is just fluff really!! I thought Mo needed a real Christmas and I had to find a way to add details to the plot for later on, and this worked! So read and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve – Christmas  
  
"Happy Christmas Mo," Sirius murmured against her hair the next morning.  
  
Mo smiled happily and sat up to look at him, "Happy Christmas Sirius." She paused when he only looked at her, "I'm hungry."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Me too. Although I admit there is something I'd rather be doing."  
  
Grinning Mo scrambled out of bed before Sirius could get a hold of her, "Food first."'  
  
Sirius sighed defeated and watched her pull on a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. He rolled out of bed and pulled on clothes along with her, "We can go down to the kitchens and have something if you want. I'm not really in the mood to see anyone else."  
  
"Okay let's go," Mo said turning to look at him. "What?"  
  
He was enjoying the way she looked in his clothes and he figured that he should give her her Christmas present, "I have something for you first."  
  
"Oh I have something for you to!" Mo said remembering. She went over to pick up her jeans on the floor next to his bed and pulled out a tiny box from her front packet. Holding it out to him she said, "Happy Christmas."  
  
Sirius took it surprised and opened it. Inside was a liquid silver chain. Lifting it he saw a black crystal on the end, glinting brightly. His eyebrows raised, "Whoa. What is it?"  
  
Mo grinned happily, "It's a night crystal, they are used to protect you. Some people say that it can save you from death. It was given to me when I was born."  
  
Sirius was staring at her shocked, "I know what night crystals are and they're extremely hard to find not to mention worn by wizards who face death every other day. Why would you have been given one?"  
  
Mo smiled sadly, "I was born during the first uprising of Voldemort's followers. As you know my parents died shortly after, I think they knew and were trying to protect me." She noticed briefly that he hadn't flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Amazing." He reached up and slid it over his head. After he had tucked it under his shirt he went over to his trunk and pulled out a box as well. He handed it to her without a word.  
  
Mo opened the box slowly and found a silver ring inside. In the middle was a swirling black and silver stone that was absolutely mesmerizing. "It's beautiful Sirius," Mo breathed.  
  
Sirius moved forward to look at it with her, "It's a bond stone."  
  
Mo frowned, "I've never heard of them."  
  
Sirius explained, "Every stone can be linked to one or more other stones so that when one person needs something that person can communicate with the rest."  
  
Mo stared, "Who has the stone's linked to this one?"  
  
"Mine is the only one linked to yours," Sirius said holding up his right hand to show her a silver ring with a shining black stone. "James and Lily have them too."  
  
"Wow," Mo sighed, only a little overwhelmed, and then threw her arms around Sirius. "Thank you."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Let's go get something to eat." He tugged her out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Took you guys long enough," James said casually when they came down the stairs hand in hand. "If I didn't know better I would be questioning whether leaving you two alone was a good idea."  
  
"It was bound to happen sometime," Caroline replied.  
  
Mo stopped frozen at the bottom of the stairs. All her friends were sitting in the common room waiting for them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Happy Christmas to you to," James replied. "We just thought we'd come celebrate Christmas morning, er, afternoon with you."  
  
"We didn't think you two would still be in bed," Lily said.  
  
"When are either of them ever out of bed before noon on the weekends let alone a break?" Remus stated. "Nice outfit by the way Mo."  
  
Mo blushed slightly, "Thanks Remus. How come you're all here? I thought you all went home for Christmas."  
  
"We did," Jessi answered. "But we figured leaving you two alone for to long could lead to some bad consequences so we decided you needed some chaperones."  
  
Caroline elbowed Jessi good naturedly, "She's just kidding. We didn't want you guys to be alone on Christmas so we spent the morning with our families and figured we'd have party with you two tonight."  
  
"Awesome," Sirius grinned flopping down on the couch, pulling Mo after him.  
  
Mo nodded, "Great. What do you want to do...?"

* * *

"I couldn't eat another bite if I wanted to," Sirius sighed leaning back in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the common room. "Good idea guys."  
  
Mo laughed and popped another chocolate covered peppermint into her mouth, "Let it go down in history that not only have I seen Sirius Black speechless, but also claiming to be full!"  
  
"Speechless?" James replied. "Padfoot is never speechless."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Trust me Prongs, you would have been to."  
  
"Why?" Caroline asked her eyes glowing with gossip. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Sirius replied glancing at Mo.  
  
Mo grinned, "Right, it was nothing."  
  
"Right," Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I don't want to know." She looked around to find Remus and found him missing, "Hey where's Rem-"  
  
She was cut off as a snowball collided with her chest. She gaped openly at the cold, wet snow in her lap, "What in the bloody hell?"  
  
"Hey get you're arses down here!" Jessi's shout reached them through the mysteriously open window.  
  
They all jumped up to look down from the tower window. Jessi and Remus stood at the bottom grinning at them.  
  
"How did they manage to get down there without us-"Sirius was cut off as a snowball nailed him in the face.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Remus hollered. "Cause even if you don't we're just going to bewitch the snowballs so they follow you around for the rest of Christmas break."  
  
"How can we let a challenge like that pass us by?" James asked. He turned and shouted, "We're in!"  
  
Minutes later they all burst into the cold, crisp winter air. Remus and Jessi already had their snowballs ready. "Girls against guys!" Jessi informed them as they marched through the snow toward them.  
  
"Aww c'mon," Sirius complained. "That isn't fair. We get Peter."  
  
"I can throw a snowball Sirius," Peter squeaked indignantly.  
  
"Course you can Pete," James grinned. "But I'd bet money the girls beat us." Peter glared at him and promptly lost interest in the conversation.  
  
Sirius winked, "That shouldn't be to bad." He walked over to Mo, "Five minutes to get your snowballs ready and the war begins."  
  
Mo smiled sweetly, "Thanks for the warning, babe, but I think we can handle it."  
  
Sirius kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'll remember you said that, honey, when you're face first in the snow and begging for mercy."  
  
Mo grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him close, "Don't plan to far ahead. I have as many tricks up my sleeve as you do."  
  
"C'mon already!" James shouted over his growing heap of snowballs. "You two had all last night to get that out! We have a war to fight! Stop fraternizing with the enemy Padfoot."  
  
Sirius grinned and went to help James with the snowballs. Mo shook her head and went back to help Jessi build a protecting wall of snow and ice as Lily and Caroline made snowballs.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to nail James," Lily said with a grin. "Maybe it'll knock some sense into him." Just at that moment a snowball sailed over their wall and landed smack on Lily's head. Her face turned red as she shouted, "I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
She picked up four snowballs and with a flick of her wand sent them speeding towards the boys. Seconds later Lily smiled satisfied when she heard four surprised shouts.  
  
"Nice," Jessi said. "My turn." Taking out her wand she pointed it at a large pile of snowballs. With a flick of her wrist they all became invisible. She snapped her wand in the boys' direction and they could only presume the snowballs were headed that way, as they couldn't see them.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"That came out of nowhere!"  
  
The girls burst into laughter as the boys became continually more irritated. "That was awesome Jessi," Mo grinned but suddenly found her face full of snow. She gaped at her friends who were being attacked as well.  
  
Mo wiped away the snow and fending off more snowballs grabbed an arm full of them and took off. She ducked a throw by James and managed to hit him in the chest. Sirius and Peter were still distracted by Jessi's invisible snowballs and Remus was sneaking up behind Caroline.  
  
As Remus was busy and James was suddenly distracted with a red head with a lot of firepower, Mo was able to sneak up on Sirius from behind. "Sirius!" she shouted and flung a snowball at his head.  
  
He turned just in time to receive it full in the face and Mo clapped a hand over her mouth. She burst into hysterical laughter and nearly fell on the ground. Sirius was staring at her, "Laugh now. You won't in a few minutes."  
  
Still laughing Mo started to back up, "S-sirius you wouldn't, w-would you?" She couldn't stop laughing even as Sirius started after her.  
  
"I would, sweetheart," he replied.  
  
She held up a hand to hold him off, "C'mon Sirius, I was just – Ahhhh!" She took off running as Sirius came after her. "Siri!"  
  
Sirius caught her around the waist and ignoring her pout said, "There's no escape now, babe." He wrestled her to the ground and proceeded to properly white wash her face.  
  
Sputtering, her face numb, she glared up at him, "You're going to pay for that."  
  
Sirius grinned down at her, "You have to be able to get up first and I don't intend on letting that happen." He flattened her against the snow and, his hands pinning hers above her head, started kissing her. It was a wonder the snow wasn't melting around them, she mused. When he pulled back she was breathless and her eyes were dark. He loved what kissing her did to her eyes. "And now we're done frolicking in the snow because I would prefer to be warm and dry in my bed."  
  
"James and Lily are already way ahead of you," Remus informed them as he and Caroline walked hand in hand towards the castle.  
  
"I guess we'll have to use my dormitory this time," Mo grinned. She shoved Sirius off and dashed through the snow to the front steps of the castle. She raced Sirius all the way back to the common room where he deliberately caught her and swung her into his arms.  
  
"You're wet," he muttered and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"So are you," Mo pointed out plucking at his sopping hair to make a point.  
  
"I guess we'll have to take care of that won't we?" Sirius replied proceeding to go right through her dormitory to her bathroom. He turned on the shower and deposited her in it, clothes and all.  
  
He quickly shed his clothes and joined her. He grinned at the disgruntled look she gave him, "We should get those wet clothes off you."

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter. Just a bit of fluff to fill in the time spaces until I get to the high point of the story! lol! Please review on your way out!! Thankies!!  
  
Ta all!! Katie 


	13. Chapter 13 Love and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!  
  
Well here's the BIG chapter for this story, this kind of brings the story into an ending mode. Granted, there's still a few chapters left cause I do have to end it, lol, but this is the climax of the story, so to speak. So read on and tell me what you think!! Enjoy...  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The two weeks of Christmas Break went by in a flash. Mo couldn't believe how much her life had turned around. When she had wanted for a normal life, she had never expected what she had gotten. Unfortunately, it only made what she had to do harder.  
  
The end of December had come during Christmas break and Regulus had already told her that it was too risky to visit Voldemort when there were so little people at Hogwarts. The end of January was coming to an end, however, and Mo was starting to get nervous.  
  
When the day finally arrived for her to face the Dark Lord, she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to her friends again.  
  
As they left the Great Hall that night after dinner, she managed to slip away from her friends. She watched them go with sad eyes. Forgive me, she thought, this is the only way I know to protect you. She turned from the masses of students coming from the Great Hall and disappeared into a classroom.  
  
She performed a simple invisibility charm on herself and then headed down to the Forbidden Forest just as the sun was setting. The forest was especially quiet as she stole through the trees and underbrush. Not a thing moved or made a sound and it was starting to grate on her nerves.  
  
By the time she reached the clearing in the heart of the forest she was wound so tight that she was having trouble breathing. The others had already arrived and they looked up when she entered the clearing, although they could not see her.  
  
She muttered a few words and the invisibility charm vanished. They all looked away when they saw it was her and continued with their conversation.  
  
The silence was oppressive as Mo stood against a tree by herself across from the rest of them. Had she had a watch, she was sure that the time would have stopped moving.  
  
"Maureen," Mo looked up to see Regulus looking down at her.  
  
"Yes," she replied coldly.  
  
"I've heard some disturbing rumors," he answered nonchalantly. "Is it true you've been shagging my brother?"  
  
Mo's eyes narrowed dangerously. She may have decided to walk a straighter path than the one Voldemort had set for her but it wouldn't stop her from throttling Regulus. "What is it to you?"  
  
"Well let me see," Regulus said. "He is one of the ones Voldemort said to keep an eye on. He could be dangerous to us, though I doubt it."  
  
"So I've kept a close eye on him," Mo growled. "I don't see how it's any business of yours."  
  
Regulus placed a hand next to her head against the tree she was leaning on and whispered, "I don't like it when people take what's mine."  
  
Mo sneered, "I was never, and will never be yours Regulus. You may have enjoyed our one fling in bed but I can assure you it was a very big mistake." When he only smirked and moved in for a kiss she lifted her right arm and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Bastard," she snarled.  
  
Regulus touched a hand to his lip, which was gushing blood. He stared at her in pure rage and had she not been expecting to die this night, she thought Regulus might have killed her anyway. "You little bitch," he moved forward only to be stayed by a commanding voice.  
  
"Leave her Regulus," Voldemort's voice was dark and sinister. "You wouldn't stand a chance against the little hellion."  
  
Mo watched with fiery eyes as Regulus retreated a few feet, however unwillingly. She smirked, "Pity Black. I would've enjoyed killing you."  
  
Bella snickered, "I'm glad somebody finally put him in his place."  
  
"How sad that it was Maureen," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously as they settled on Mo again. He eyed her intently, "What is it you have hidden behind that pretty face of yours?"  
  
Mo took a step forward to fight off the feeling to run, "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
Voldemort grabbed her chin none to gently and informed her, "You forget my dear that your whole life is my concern and that right now, what you tell me decides your future. But it would be no matter to kill you, thought it would be a shame to lose something so useful...and determined." He added this as her eyes hardened under his stare.  
  
"My life is not your concern anymore," she stated. "I'm finished with this business. I hate it and I hate the life I'm forced to live because of you. I will not be your emissary anymore Lord Voldemort. I will not betray my friends for you."  
  
Voldemort released her chin, "So you've decided to betray me instead is that it Maureen?" Mo stuck out her chin defiantly but didn't answer. "You will regret it."  
  
He lifted his wand and a flash of silver light slammed into her. She stumbled backwards with a scream. The pain ripping through her body was unbearable. With nothing to support her she fell back, collapsing into thorn bushes.  
  
As she scrambled to her feet the thorns dug deeper into her skin, leaving scratches of blood all over her body. She looked around at Bella and Narcissa who were glaring at her maliciously. She sneered but rubbed her ring self-consciously, "None of you would be anything without him, you know that don't you? All that power you all think you have, you get from him."  
  
"What are you saying Mo?" Bella asked moving closer to her.

* * *

"Where'd Mo get off to?" James asked Sirius as they sat in the common room alone after dinner.  
  
"Dunno," Sirius replied frowning. "I don't think I've seen her since dinner. Maybe she's with the girls."  
  
"Nope," James replied. "Lils asked me to tell her to meet them at the library when she came back. Hey, what's that?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his hand where James was pointing and suddenly a quick flash of pain flashed through his body. "Ah," he bent over wheezing in pain. It went as fast as it came and Sirius just stared at the bond stone on his hand that was flashing. "What in the hell?"  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
Sirius suddenly went ghost white, "Oh god. Mo's in trouble."  
  
"What?" James asked. "How do you know? Where is she?"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed through his body. Her face wavered in front of him, screaming silently. "She's in the Forbidden Forest. I have to go."  
  
"But Sirius-"James couldn't even finished as Sirius had taken off.

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort's voice was silky, and menacing.  
  
Mo fell again to the ground with a cry, the rest of them looking on in dissolute amusement.  
  
"You were always my favorite Maureen," he told her as he lifted the curse and left her panting. "I gave you free reign, let you do as you pleased. All I asked was that you watch these few people so I could kill them if they did anything suspicious. To say the very least, it makes me very unhappy with you."  
  
Mo glared up at him from her place at his feet, "I don't care anymore. If you're going to kill me just get it over with."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," the Dark Lord tutted, "There's more isn't there? Let's see what did I forget? Ah yes, you betrayed me for your little friends. Now my darling they are in as much peril as you."  
  
Mo choked back a sob as she fixed him with a angry stare," Do what you will with me but leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Ah you see," he replied patting her on the head. "They had everything to do with it if I recall. Your assignment was to keep an eye on them so that I could kill them when the time was right. But you went and fell in love with one of them and it's made you soft. Would you honestly die for that sad excuse for a pure blood?"  
  
Mo refused to answer the question and said, "I'm not afraid to die."  
  
"Oh I'm aware of that," he told her. "But I think you're afraid to see you're friends die. I think I'll have a little fun with your friends first...then I'll keep you alive a little longer so you can die reliving their horrible deaths."  
  
She was unable to restrain the terror inside her any longer and she broke down into terrified sobs. She had never been afraid for her own life but her friends were another story. None of them deserved to die, not by Voldemort's hand. The Dark Lord laughed shrilly above her and she winced, angry at her show of weakness.

* * *

Sirius raced through the forest following the screams that he was sure were Mo's. He didn't bother to be quiet about it, he was way to worked up for that. As he ran the screams got louder until suddenly he saw a clearing in the trees ahead.  
  
He skidded to a halt and crouched silently in the shadows to watch. In the middle of the clearing stood a tall, menacing figure and curled at his feet was the form a girl. "Mo!" he whispered but held his ground.  
  
She was crying, he could see the moonlight reflecting off her tears. As Mo controlled her sobs the man spoke and it sent chills down Sirius's spine.  
  
"You see," he whispered. "You're already terrified." He paused and then nodded as if agreeing with himself, "Yes I'm afraid they're going to die because of you, traitorous little thing that you are. Can you imagine they trusted you? Filthy worm, you are no better then them and I promise to see to it that you all die. Lord Voldemort doesn't break his promises."  
  
Sirius suddenly realized that this was a lot more serious than he had first thought and the sooner the better. He stood on impulse and entered the clearing.  
  
"Well maybe you should save it for another time," he shouted. "Because tonight just isn't going to work out for me."  
  
"Sirius Black," Voldemort snarled and turned his ugly snout towards the dark haired young man. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you tonight."  
  
"Did you?" Sirius smirked his heart racing in his chest.  
  
"Sirius!" Mo groaned. She stared pleadingly at him, "Get out of here. Please."  
  
Sirius's deep blue eyes traced over Mo's bloody form. He could see clearly now that she had already been hurt badly and it nearly pushed him off the edge of his self-control to see it. What are you doing here Mo, he mused, how did this happen? He knew that it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was getting her away from there safely.  
  
Mo watched him. How had he known where she was just as she remembered the ring Sirius had given her for Christmas, she saw to her horror that Sirius's eyes had hardened in anger and she knew he was going to do something stupid.  
  
She had to think quickly and do something while Voldemort's attention was elsewhere. The pain in her body, however, was preventing her from doing much. She forced herself shakily to her feet but fell with a cry.  
  
Sirius winced at the sound of pain and found his hands tightening into fists. No amount of physical force would stop the deadly wizard in front of him so he deliberately taunted Voldemort to take his attention away from Mo, "What, couldn't kill us yourself so you had to charm some innocent girl into doing it for you?"  
  
Voldemort chuckled, "She wasn't innocent. She knew very well what she was doing. I never put one spell on her."  
  
Tears had started streaming down her face again as she watched Sirius helplessly. When she saw the shock on his face it only worsened the effect and she began to sob.  
  
It couldn't be true, Sirius thought. How could Mo be one of the Deatheaters Dumbledore had spoken of? It couldn't be true but when Sirius looked into Mo's face and saw it all written in her eyes something in his chest clenched making it painful to breath.  
  
Mo pleaded with him, "Please Sirius, leave."  
  
Sirius shook his head vehemently and lunged at Voldemort who shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Sirius fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.  
  
"No!" Mo screamed. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Voldemort grinned wickedly as Sirius cried out, his body shuddering in agony. "How long shall I let him suffer?" Voldemort spoke over his shoulder his wand still pointed at the writhing boy.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it! He doesn't deserve this."  
  
Though she couldn't see it she heard his grin as he said, "No one ever does do they?."  
  
"You're sick," she spat. "Disgustingly mad."  
  
"Why thank you Maureen," Voldemort said and pulled his wand up stopping the flow of pain into Sirius. He collapsed panting. "I personally enjoy it."  
  
"I get no enjoyment out of your sick pleasure," Mo whispered.  
  
"Oh no?" Voldemort asked. "Maybe you would prefer to try it yourself and then tell me what you think?"  
  
Mo stuck her chin up defiantly, "Go ahead?"  
  
"No!" Sirius shouted weakly. "I won't let you..."  
  
Voldemort smirked knowing the boy was in no condition to stop him, "Well boy I'd like to see you stop me." He raised his wand and Mo looked him straight in the eyes though she was watching Sirius out of the corner.  
  
She knew he was going to try and save her. He was running at her to shield her. Mo searched her mind, 'Think damn it!', she had to figure out how to stop him. Then an idea hit her...  
  
"AVADA KEDAV-"Voldemort's voice was booming all around her when Sirius pushed her out of the way.  
  
"-RA!" As quick as she could she wrapped her arms around Sirius and concentrated on only one thing...getting them both away from there. With a crack both of them Dispparated from Voldemort's sight the flash of green light reverberating through her eyes and into her head.  
  
When Mo opened her eyes they were outside Dumbledore's office. She felt the dead weight of Sirius against her and realized that she hadn't been fast enough to prevent the curse from hitting him. Yet he was still alive, but barely.  
  
His breathing was shallow and his face was pale and cold. She didn't know how Sirius had managed to survive that until she saw the steady pulse radiating from the crystal around his neck.  
  
"It does work," she sobbed unable to control herself. Then she realized her own crystal was pulsing and that she was beginning to feel weaker. It was taking her energy and feeding it into him.  
  
If she didn't move soon it would kill her but she wasn't going to let Sirius die to save her own life so she linked their hands and lay down next to him, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
Dimly she heard shouts and worried voices but the rest slowly went dark and she lost herself in it.

* * *

Well that was that!!! How was it? Make sure you tell me when you review on your way out!!! I hafta go but I'll update soon I promise!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Ta luvs! Katie 


	14. Chapter 14 In Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!  
  
Hello, hello!!! WOW!!! I got the best reviews for the last chapter I put up!! It was so inspiring and it made me feel all fuzzy inside!! lol! k, well now that that's said here is the much asked for chapter following the cliffhanger I left you all in that last chapter...ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen   
  
It was dark when Sirius woke up and he had to wait several minutes before he realized he was in the infirmary. His head ached and he probably would have given anything for a glass of water. Every limb on his body felt like it weighed twice as much as usual and he had to struggle to keep his eyes open. However, what disturbed him most was the fact that he couldn't remember how he had gotten there.  
  
When he tried to sit up he found that he was shaky and weak. He fell back against the pillows, his heart starting to race. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what had happened. Turning his head he saw that there was someone in the bed next to him.  
  
Straining to hold himself up long enough to look, he got a glimpse of their face in the moonlight. He felt all the heat leave his body, and he started shuddering. Mo was lying in the bed, very still and her breathing barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh god," he muttered and suddenly he remembered it all. The blinding flash of memory hit him, full force and he shouted out in rage and grief.  
  
Voices echoed down the hall and suddenly the room was filled with light. Ten people streamed into the room their mouths moving non-stop. Sirius's head started spinning and he closed his eyes against it.  
  
"This is quite enough," Sirius heard Madame Pomfrey's voice above the chatter. "Headmaster this boy needs rest and if you want Miss Stanton to live I suggest you remove these people at once."  
  
"Of course my dear," Dumbledore replied. "Everyone out, now!"  
  
Sirius waited until the room was silent again to open his eyes. Dumbledore was standing at the end of his bed watching him intently, and Madame Pomfrey was fussing over something behind him.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Evening Professor," Sirius muttered.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was drained of all my energy."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "It's close enough to the truth."  
  
Sirius frowned, "Headmaster I don't understand what happened."  
  
"Do you remember nothing?"  
  
"Well yeah I remember going out to the Forbidden Forest and then I found Mo," Sirius answered. He paused and forced his mind to remember, "Then all I remember is a bright flash of green light and this cold, tingling feeling through my whole body. I thought Voldemort was going to kill me."  
  
He glanced at Mo, "Wasn't I in time to save her?"  
  
"On the contrary," Dumbledore decided the boy was well enough to know the truth. "You did save her but she also saved you."  
  
"I don't understand," he replied frowning again.  
  
"It would seem that Maureen has a certain knack for breaking the rules as you and your friends Mr. Black and she knew how to Disapparate. She got you both out of there," Dumbledore moved to the nightstand next to his bed and picked up the necklace Sirius recognized as his own. "However, the curse didn't miss entirely. This fought off much of the curse and stopped immediate death but had Maureen not been wearing one herself it probably would not have been enough to keep you alive."  
  
The news was hard to digest as Sirius was having mixed feelings about the girl who had saved his life, "Did you know she was a Deatheater?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I did."  
  
"And you didn't do anything about it?"  
  
"I thought she handled it rather well by herself."  
  
"She was going to die and you were going to let her?"  
  
"Wasn't she everything we were fighting against Sirius?" Dumbledore queried his eyes twinkling. "She was one of his followers."  
  
Sirius was frustrated," How come no one told me? How come she didn't tell me?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "It was her choice to tell you not mine."  
  
"I can't believe she would lie to me," Sirius murmured. "She lied to all of us. I don't even know who she is." The thought was enough to make his breathing difficult and he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.  
  
"She did lie to all of you," Dumbledore agreed. "But as I remember she was prepared to die for it."  
  
"It still doesn't matter," Sirius snarled. "She could have told us, we would have understood."  
  
"Would you Sirius?" he replied. "Or would you have done exactly what she feared, turned her away?"  
  
"I-"Sirius stopped angry with everyone, himself included. "I don't know but it still doesn't change the fact that she didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't help you with that Mr. Black," Dumbledore answered. "It is between you and Miss Stanton and I cannot interfere."  
  
"When will she be awake?"  
  
"I don't know that she will wake," Dumbledore answered. "Had we not found you two when we did she would have died. She gave a lot of her life force to you. It could be days even weeks. I cannot say."  
  
"Are you finished Headmaster?" Madame Pomfrey was back with a cup of elixir. "The boy will need to sleep now."  
  
"Of course," he answered. "Sleep well Mr. Black." Dumbledore turned and swept out of the infirmary.  
  
Sirius watched him go as he took the cup from Madame Pomfrey. Then a thought occurred to him, "Madame Pomfrey, how long have we been in here?"  
  
"Four days, poor dear," she replied. "You were both so weak, I was afraid I would lose both of you."  
  
Sirius nodded but didn't respond. His eyes settled on Mo's still form as he drank the elixir. How had everything gotten so complicated?

* * *

Her breath caught in her chest as she ran. Everything around her was dark and there was the faint whisper of distant voices all around her. Something was chasing her, something dark and evil enough to have her terrified beyond reason...

* * *

The next time Sirius woke it was daylight and he had to squint to see. Madame Pomfrey bustled around the corner and disappeared behind a curtain that had been set up around Mo's bed.  
  
When she reappeared she smiled cheerfully at Sirius, "Morning dear. How are you feeling?"  
  
Sirius lifted himself up on the pillows and was pleased to find that he didn't feel drained anymore, "Much better."  
  
"Wonderful," She answered but went over to check his temperature and pulse just the same. She looked him in the eye and nodded satisfied, "Are you up to visitors?"  
  
He had to fight back his grin, "I think so."  
  
"If you're sure," she sighed and left him alone returning minutes later with his friends.  
  
"Sirius are you all right?" Lily exclaimed grabbing his hand. She looked ready to burst into tears.  
  
He chuckled, "Yea Lils."  
  
Jessi plopped down on the bed beside him, "What happened? You've been in here an awfully long time."  
  
Sirius looked at her surprised, "How long have I been in here?"  
  
"Ten days in all," James replied frowning as he studied his best friend. "What happened to you Padfoot? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us and when you left that night all I remember you saying was something about the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Remus was looking around, "Where's Mo? I thought she was here too."  
  
Sirius jabbed a thumb at the curtain, "She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Caroline stared and found tears coming to her eyes, "She's been unconscious this whole time? Is she dying?"  
  
"I dunno," Sirius sighed. "Dumbledore said he wasn't sure when or if she would wake up."  
  
"Oh no," Caroline whispered and laid her head on Remus's shoulder when he slipped an arm around her.  
  
"So what happened Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, "Well..."  
  
They all sat huddled around Sirius's bed for a half an hour as he retold the story to them, adding in things Dumbledore had told him here and there. When he finally stopped talking the room was silent.  
  
"She's a Deatheater?" Lily said at length.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"How come she never told us?" Caroline asked softly.  
  
"That's what I want to know," Sirius replied.  
  
"So you came face to face with Lord Voldemort, huh?" James said. "And he tried to kill you? Most people don't live through that."  
  
"All right," Madame Pomfrey had reappeared. "Mr. Black needs to rest a lot more before I let him leave here. So if you want him to come back to class you had best be on your way."  
  
"We'll be back Sirius," Caroline said.  
  
James winked, "We'll have a party tonight."  
  
Sirius grinned and shook his head, "Bye guys."  
  
"See you Sirius," Jessi said. "Get well soon."  
  
"I hope," he replied and watched them leave. As he was drifting off to sleep a little while later he heard movement in the bed next to him.  
  
He opened an eye to see Madame Pomfrey hurry behind Mo's curtain and he listened as the she calmed Mo.  
  
"There, there," she murmured. "Nightmares are a nasty thing." She whispered softly to Mo until she was still again and then she hurried off to do something or another.  
  
Sirius rolled over now finding that sleep had eluded him.

* * *

The darkness was catching up with her. She had to get away from it but she was so tired and didn't know how much farther her legs would carry her.  
  
He watched her from a distance. The darkness following her was like a great, billowing cloud that encompassed all it touched in shadow. She was running for her life, he realized, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to help her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped breathless and terrified. When she turned it was to look straight at him with dark, pain filled eyes. The cloud of darkness covered them both as their gazes locked and her screams filled his head until he thought he would go mad from the sound...

* * *

Sirius sat bolt upright in bed, screams still resonating in his head. He turned his head slowly to the side and saw exactly what he had known he would see. The curtain around Mo's bed was on the floor and Mo was sitting up in bed, much as he was, her breath labored and a sheen of sweat glistening on her brow.  
  
Mo knew he was looking at her, knew he wanted her to look but she kept her gaze on the window across from her and focused on steadying her breathing. A cold sweat had broken out all over her body and she was shaking. How long had she been asleep? How long had Voldemort chased her in dreams?  
  
"Miss Stanton! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey had popped her head into the infirmary as she was prone to do every few hours at night and was looking happily at her patient. "It's good to see you conscious." She frowned when she saw the curtain on the floor, "What happened here?"  
  
When neither answered she shrugged, "Hmm, well excuse me for a moment, I must summon the Headmaster."  
  
"There is no need," his magical voice drifted into the infirmary from behind Madame Pomfrey. "If it isn't too much trouble I would like to speak with my students for a moment."  
  
Mo watched Madame Pomfrey's shadow retreat and didn't look up when the Headmaster walked in. "Good evening," he said softly. "I see you both are awake now."  
  
"So it would seem," Mo replied weakly. "I'm not sure how much longer it will last."  
  
"I assure you Miss Stanton," Dumbledore replied. "You will sleep a good week or so more before Madame Pomfrey sees fit to let you leave."  
  
"That makes me feel much better," Mo muttered. "All the longer to wait till they ship me off the Azkaban."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "You are not going to be sent to Azkaban."  
  
"There are Dementors here," Mo stated. "I can feel them."  
  
Something in Sirius's stomach clenched as he listened to them talk. Dementors? Azkaban? A fresh wave of panic washed over him that he couldn't explain.  
  
"It is true Miss Stanton," Dumbledore answered. "There are Dementors here, but that is of no concern to you."  
  
"Do you realize what happened out there Headmaster?" Mo said heatedly. "Sirius almost died and I-I've been exposing all of the students and my friends to the Dark Lord. Why wouldn't the Dementors be here for me?"  
  
"Because," he answered, "We have decided that you are not completely guilty of said crimes. You were never given a choice and so I have concluded that had you been raised otherwise you never would have been apart of all this. You were an innocent."  
  
Mo was staring at him in disbelief, "I-I'm not going to die? Or-or go to prison?"  
  
"Yes I believe that's what I told the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But everyone will know what I've done," Mo said a little panicked. "If you don't kill me they will."  
  
"No one knows what you've done," Dumbledore assured her solemnly. "And no one will."  
  
Mo glanced at Sirius and her expression went blank, "I don't deserve this."  
  
Dumbledore studied her intently, "That's a matter of opinion."  
  
"What have I done that I deserve this?" Mo snapped a low ache starting to throb in her chest. "I've killed innocent people, tortured them till they were an inch from death. I can't live with that the rest of my life."  
  
"Nothing can ever make you forget," Dumbledore told her. "But forgiveness is a strong healer."  
  
Tears slid silently down her cheeks, "It is but the forgiveness that I need to heal I'll never get."  
  
Dumbledore saw her glance toward Sirius and a small smile touched his lips, "Never is such a strong word. Just remember that just as healing takes time so does forgiveness."  
  
"What if I never heal?" Mo said and looked up at the Headmaster with glistening eyes. "What then?"  
  
Dumbledore considered her sadly, "Maureen you have been through more than any of us can, or would like to imagine. No one blames you for something you couldn't control. Something like this will take time to set right but sooner or later it will happen."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not," Dumbledore told her. "But bruised hearts are more easily mended than broken ones. You've been hurt, that much is evident, but eventually you will learn to accept yourself and so will others."  
  
Mo shook her head, "I will never accept what I've done."  
  
"No one can really forgive you until you forgive yourself Maureen," he answered and sighed. "Sleep now. You need your rest."  
  
Somehow sleep didn't seem like the most important thing to her at the moment but she nodded her head just the same. As the Headmaster left she saw the outline of Sirius lay back down. She would have given anything at that moment to have his arms around her, just holding her.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. It was back to dreaming because Sirius would never be hers again.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a little there was a little angst there at the end but how was it? Did you like it, thumbs up or thumbs down? You tell me...lol!!! K, well I haven't done responses in a very long time so I think I will!! Here goes...  
  
Nicky Black: hey! I'm glad you stumbled upon my story too!!! Wow, your review made me all warm and fuzzy inside!!! lol!! thankies for reviewing! Ta!!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: wow, on the edge of your seat? That's awesome!!! lol!!! and I thought those crystal things were pretty nifty too!! and I got a pretty bad sunburn too!! lol!!  
  
Star of the Muses: wow, everyone says that last chapter was suspenseful!! I'm glad you liked that, I thought it added a nice little twist to the story!! hehe!! Thanks for the great review!!  
  
LorSparrow: YAY!! Another new reviewer!!! I'm so glad you liked my story!!!!! and sorry it took so long to update this!! lol!! Thankies for the great review!!!  
  
Alyssa: my faithful reviewer!!! lol!!! you always review...I LOVE IT!!! lol!!!! Thanks for the great review!!!  
  
Benny: Aww, thanks for the great review!! And I'm glad you liked the plot! I try to get away from the predictable storylines, so that's definitely what I was working for in this story!!! And I'm glad that Sirius and Mo are a good couple, it's hard to match an OC with JK Rowling's characters!!!  
  
teknocat: don't worry...lol...I wouldn't kill my main character!!! But I'm glad I had you in suspense!! And the shower thing was a nice touch I think!!! lol!!! good luck with that!! hehe!! Thanks for the great review!!! lol!!!!  
  
unforgiven: thanks for the review!!! I'm glad you like the story!!!! Thanks for the encouragement!!!  
  
Well that's all for now!! If I missed anyone I'm sorry!!! Thank you to all who reviewed and if you're reading but not reviewing!! Please review...it makes me update faster!! lol...yea um well I must be off!! But keep reviewing!! Luv ya all!!!!!  
  
Ta!!!!!  
  
xXxXKatieXxXx 


	15. Chapter 15 Forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!!!  
  
Well this is it...this is the second to last chapter!! .::sniff sniff::. But there is one more chapter to look forward to so don't start crying for me yet!!!! lol!! jkjk!! Oh well I hope you enjoy it...!!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
When Mo was finally released from the Hospital Wing it was nearing the end of February. She hadn't seen anyone for near a month and being out in the throngs of students was almost overwhelming.  
  
As she weaved through the students in the halls she imagined that every pair of eyes was following her. How could they not know what she had done? Had Dumbledore been serious when he said that no one would know?  
  
Her nerves fluttered as she passed a group of fifth year Ravenclaw guys who grinned and winked at her. She offered the best smile she could manage before she hurried away.  
  
Not so long ago she would have loved the attention, probably would have flirted with them, but now it was different. She no longer felt confident and sure of herself. The person she had been disgusted her, and the person she wanted to be she could never become.  
  
As she rounded the last corner to the Gryffindor Tower she spotted three very unwelcome guests. Regulus, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus were swaggering down the corridor towards her.  
  
"I see the rumors are true," Bella spat when they stopped her. "The mudblood lover did live and what a sorry thing you are."  
  
"Shut up Bella," Mo snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't I?" she retorted. "I was there remember? I saw everything."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you saw," Mo replied. "No one would believe you and I could care less if you told anyone anyway, Sirius and I lived. Voldemort didn't succeed."  
  
"Oh but darling," Regulus's simpering voice reached her ear. "This is only the beginning. You and your precious little friends will be hunted like animals as soon as you're out from beneath the wings of that filthy wizard they call our Headmaster. You will all die, I promise you. You've only prolonged it with that little stunt you pulled."  
  
Mo ground her teeth, "Threats never have and never will bother me Regulus. I may not be one of you but I can hold my own against any of you and you all know it. I will make sure that they're all safe even if it costs me my life. I promise you won't live to see the end of it all."  
  
Regulus regarded her coolly, "Someday Stanton we'll have this out and I have not doubts as to who will come out on top."  
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Mo whispered. "Because that makes it all the more sweeter when you lose."  
  
"He won't lose," Bella snapped. "But you better stay out of our way or we'll find a way to prove it to you."  
  
The three of them brushed past her and disappeared down the corridor. Had they pushed her any farther she might have killed them on the spot, but what good would it have done? Then she'd be locked away for the murder of students.  
  
Clenching her fists, she forced herself to walk away. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she tried to prepare herself for facing her friends. But when she climbed through the portrait hole the common room was empty.  
  
She sighed; they were in class of course. It seemed being cooped up in the infirmary for a week had made her lose her sense of time. Not willing to go back to class yet and sit and listen to the whispers circulate around the room, she went up to bed and didn't wake till night had fallen.  
  
When she was fully awake she forced herself to get out of bed. It was time she faced everyone, she thought tiredly, and slowly walked out of her room to the staircase.  
  
She'd been able to avoid it, being closed up in the Hospital Wing as she had been, and now that she had to face them it was proving to be very difficult. She had lied to so many people and it had almost killed the most important one of them. She looked up when she started down the stairs.  
  
Lily and Caroline were sitting on the couch talking softly and both looked up when they saw her. They both smiled encouragingly but she couldn't manage to bring a smile to her own face. She realized she was more prone to tears at that moment than smirks and grins, something that was completely new to her personality.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but shut it abruptly when her eyes came to rest on the person who had just come through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Sirius is something bothering you?" James asked as they left McGonagall's office for the second time that week with the promise of detention in the future.  
  
"No," Sirius answered absently. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Nothing except that you didn't enjoy that nearly as much as you should have," Remus supplied when James only shrugged. "What's going on? Is it Mo?"  
  
"No of course not," Sirius said just a little to quickly. "Why would she have anything to do with it? I already told you we're not together and never were."  
  
"Well if it's not her what is it?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said. "I guess I just haven't gotten all my energy back. I'm still really tired."  
  
James and Remus exchanged a look and both decided to leave it alone. They walked the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence and remained silent even after following Sirius into the common room.  
  
The pain that erupted in his chest when he saw her was excruciating, Sirius thought. She looked tired with dark circles around her eyes, which also carried a hint of wariness at the sight of him. He clenched his jaw and purposely covered his emotions. He needed more time before he dealt with her. Too much had gone on between them for him to easily forget what she had done and what she had been.  
  
She felt the pain well up inside when Sirius looked up to see her standing there. The coldness in his eyes was enough to send shivers down her spine and have her feeling every ounce of her betrayal.  
  
The weakness in his body was as evident to her as her own. That she knew she had caused it only made it worse and her eyes clouded over threatening a storm of tears.  
  
Not here, not now, she thought. None of them needed her tears and she certainly didn't deserve their sympathy. Without a word she turned and hurried up the stairs. She knew he was watching her and she knew that was all that he planned on doing for a long time to come.  
  
When she was sure she was alone she let the tears fall freely. She deserved all of his hate and definitely didn't deserve his forgiveness. She had hurt him and knew it but somehow she couldn't find a way to let go.  
  
For some reason she hadn't expected the cold, distrusting gaze or the waves of betrayal that had radiated from him. When he had stepped in front of her that night almost a month ago she had known he loved her as she loved him but she knew now that some things could be ended by the slightest twist of events.  
  
When she had Disapparated from Voldemort with Sirius in her arms and then found him an inch from death she had wanted nothing more than to give him her life. She supposed her love for him would have helped her succeed if Dumbledore hadn't interrupted her. But the sense of betrayal in his eyes told her that even with the sacrifices she had made what she had done was unforgivable. However, before he pushed her from his life completely he was going to hear her side of the story. Damned if he wasn't...

* * *

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Lily asked Sirius softly as he sat down in a chair followed by James and Remus.  
  
Sirius eyed her coolly, "No."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed this but Lily wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "You two cheated death for each other and now you refuse to speak to her?" Lily exploded. "Sirius I thought you loved her."  
  
Sirius sneered, "I'm not sure who the person I loved was. Definitely not that girl up the stairs."  
  
"Don't be an idiot Sirius," James snapped, tired of keeping his mouth shut. Sirius was his best friend, which meant he knew how hardheaded and stubborn he could be. He also knew how much pain Mo had caused him, how much pain she had caused them all but she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would never be the same without her. "Did you see the look in her eyes when she saw you?"  
  
Sirius's sneer disappeared but his face remained void of emotion.  
  
"God Sirius if you couldn't see the way she looked at you you're blind," Lily shook her head. "She loves you."  
  
"It's only going to cause more pain for the both of you if you don't settle this," Caroline comforted. "You have to talk to her."  
  
"No," Sirius said. "I don't."  
  
He stood up and headed off to his dormitory while his friends watched after him in sympathy.  
  
Hours later Sirius was pacing back in forth in his dormitory. He couldn't find a moments peace. His mind was filled with Mo. He couldn't escape her. She had betrayed him, but God help him, he loved her.  
  
He knew he shouldn't, that she all but deserved his hatred but her face was haunting his dreams at night. She was always in his dreams. Always leaving a kiss lingering on his lips making him long for the real thing. The real thing, he thought, Mo. The one person he should hate but couldn't.  
  
He clenched his hand in a fist and slammed it down on his bed in frustration. His heart wanted her but his pride wouldn't let him go to her. Being in love wasn't supposed to be this painful but his whole body ached for just the sound of her voice.  
  
His head shot up when that soft voice reached his ears.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
He whirled around to see Mo standing in the doorway. All emotion left his face as he looked at her.  
  
She winced but stood her ground, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Sirius asked.  
  
She had been afraid of this. That he would just blow it off as thought it weren't anything, as though their emotions and hearts weren't involved. But they were and she could feel her heart slowly starting to break.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder for me," she pleaded softly, brokenly.  
  
Sirius grit his teeth together and turned his back on her, "Well get on with it then."  
  
She looked down at the floor as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. She took a deep breath, "I don't deserve your forgiveness and I don't expect it. But there's something you have to know. I was forced into that life. I never had a choice. It was what I did to survive. If I had tried to leave at any time Voldemort would have killed me."  
  
"So you'd rather kill innocent people, is that it?"  
  
"Not at all," Mo cried. "You have to believe me that I wouldn't have let Voldemort near any of you. I loved you all like my family. Hell, you were my family. How can you think that I would have let him do anything to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to think anymore Maureen," he replied.  
  
She cringed at the use of her real name. He had never used it before. She pushed it to the back of her mind, "Sirius when you found me I was getting ready to pronounce my disloyalty to Voldemort. I was going to make sure he knew I would never kill another innocent person again just because he wanted it. Can you see that I was doing it for you?"  
  
Not being able to stand staring at his back she touched his shoulder and he looked at her, "I'm not proud of what I did. The fact that Dumbledore didn't turn me over to the Dementors is amazing to me. But you have to believe that I was never going to betray you to Voldemort."  
  
Sirius regarded her coldly, "Then why were you there that night?"  
  
"Damn it Sirius!" Mo exclaimed turning away from him. "I already told you. I had decided I would rather die than let him kill you, all of you." With tears in her eyes she turned back to him pleadingly, "I was there because I–I love you. I would have died for you Sirius."  
  
She searched his face for a moment and turned to go, "I needed you to know that."  
  
Sirius caught her hand before she had taken two steps, "When you walked in here I was seriously debating on whether I wanted to go talk to you. You know what happened wasn't some stupid thing that normally happens to teenagers. All of us could have died."  
  
"Don't you think I knew that?" Mo snapped. The heat and anger came now and she wrenched her hand free from his. She had held it back because she had known what had happened was her fault. But now, even after confessing everything to him, he was still hard as stone. "I've lived with it every day of my life for as long as I can remember. I've been responsible for the deaths of countless people. It's not something easily forgotten."  
  
Sirius watched the red glow of temper rise in her eyes and noted that it pleased him. What she had done could in no way be excused but still she had been strong enough to face him and Voldemort. Wasn't she everything he wanted, everything he would ever want?  
  
He kept the grin itching at his lips hidden for the time being and decided to shock her for a change.  
  
On impulse he went with the first thought that came to his mind, "You know that last week in the Hospital Wing I dreamt of you every night." Mo had to bite back the hot retort sizzling on her tongue and could only stare as he watched her. "You were running away from him and there was nothing I could do, or would do I should say. I wasn't helpless you know, I just couldn't bring myself to go after you. I figured I did once I wasn't sure I should do it again."  
  
She blinked once, and then twice, "I guess I deserved that. You dreamed of me?"  
  
He nodded, "When I saw you fall in that last dream before you woke I realized that I've never been so scared in my life."  
  
Mo wasn't quite sure what to make of him at the moment. She wasn't sure if he was toying with her or was truly genuine. "Are you trying to make a point Sirius?"  
  
"I couldn't- can't get you out of my head," Sirius said and realized just how frustrated it had made him. He glanced at her and noticed the tears flowing from her eyes again. "Damn it Mo, don't start crying again. What am I supposed to do I don't even feel like I know you and still I love you."  
  
"Sirius the girl you love is me," she answered almost pleadingly. "The only aspect about my life that you didn't know, you know now. What more can I do?"  
  
That was what he had wanted, he realized, when all he saw in her eyes was the need for him to accept her, to just love her. "I never stopped loving you," he told her but kept his distance. "This past month I thought I did, was sure that I could and did get over you. But I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"For-forgive you?" Mo sputtered. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I bloody well hope so," he replied smiling. "Will you?"  
  
"You're not the one that should be asking for forgiveness," she said uncertainly.  
  
"So you don't forgive me?"  
  
"Sirius! What is this? I thought you would hate me for the rest of your life," she exclaimed. "Now I come in here and you're making fun of me and treating me as though none of this happened."  
  
Sirius loved the confused light in her eyes and the pretty frown on her face. Laughing he moved across the room to gather her into his arms. "I would have to be really thick to hate you for the rest of my life," he devoured her mouth, reveling in the taste and feel of it against his own. He pulled back slowly thrilling at the shock that passed between them while he lingered around her mouth, "Merlin, I've missed you."  
  
Mo was staring at him in shock her eyes dark from the kiss, "You still love me? I thought –"Sirius smiled happily at her making her stop mid-sentence, "What?"  
  
"You think too much," he answered. "After all this, I know what kind of person you are and knowing that you have a few flaws and secrets just makes it all more interesting."  
  
Mo saw that he really was forgiving her and it was enough to make her burst into tears again.  
  
Tears were one thing that Sirius had never been able to handle even when the woman was stark, raving mad at him, "Bloody hell woman. Please stop crying, I can't stand it."  
  
Her breath hitched in her chest, "I'm s-sorry. It's j-just that I n-never thought this would h-happen." Overcome, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder.  
  
He grinned mostly to himself, "Well it did and I love you so could you please stop the water works?"  
  
She laughed and wiped away the tears, "Yeah, sorry. Love you too."  
  
He grinned, "Yeah I know. How could you not?"  
  
Mo rolled her eyes and shoved him backwards onto the bed, "It's lucky for you that I do."  
  
His eyes sparkled wickedly as he pulled her down with him, "Naturally."  
  
She grinned up at him, confident that it would be easier to face the rest of her friends and the rest of the world as long as Sirius was with her.

* * *

Well? How was that? Did I end the chapter well? Naturally everyone knew they would get back together but did I do it, um what's the word, gracefully...smoothly? lol!!!! I didn't want to end it all mushy so I decided to use Sirius's and Mo's humor!! hehe!! Well I have one chapter left for this story, but it's the epilogue so that should be up pretty soon if not tonight!!! lol!!! Well tell me what you think if you want to review on the way out!! lol!! please review...please!!!!!  
  
Ta all!!! Till next time!!! Katie 


	16. Epilogue Promise of Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!!!  
  
Hey everybody!!! Well this is the last chapter for this story...so sad...anyways...there is something in my note at the very end that should cheer you up! So...all this is, is a little bit of fluff to finish up the story and give you all a little hint of what's to come!! hehe!! grins so read and enjoy!!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Good morning!" Mo shouted jumping on Sirius and James who were sharing a bed in James room. "Get up sleepyheads! It's time for breakfast! James whatever your mum is cooking it smells delicious."  
  
"Sleep Mo," Sirius muttered. "Forget food."  
  
Mo put her hands on her hips as she kneeled on the end of the bed, "You need to eat and besides Mrs. Potter sent me up here to get you two. Me, Lily, Caroline, and Rem have been up for an hour already. Get your arses out of bed!"  
  
James groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. Sirius peaked over the side of the blanket at her, "Just a little longer please baby?"  
  
"Don't please baby me," she replied but laughed when he tugged her down beside him. "James is right next to you so don't get any big ideas."  
  
Sirius grinned and kissed her nose, "Alright, later though. C'mon Prongs let's go have breakfast."  
  
"Mmm," was the only answer they got as Sirius got out of bed and tugged a pair of pants on over his boxers.  
  
"I'll send Lily up here in a bit," Mo said with a grin. "And she won't be happy about it."  
  
James rolled over and glared blearily at her, "You're cruel you know that?"  
  
"I know but you're coming aren't you?" Mo smiled sweetly at him and then dragged a still half asleep Sirius from the room.  
  
He caught her just outside of the room and pinned her against the wall, "Nice way to wake up a guy and not even give him a good morning kiss to wake him up and since when are you up this early anyway?"  
  
Mo grinned, "Food and sleep are my priorities in the morning. So I guess food what was lured me from sleep and the thought of it must have made your good morning kiss slip my mind."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I could forgive you if you make up for it," Sirius grinned and kissed her deeply. Within seconds he wanted his hands all over her and was half tempted to haul her off to bed right then and there.  
  
Sensing what Sirius was up to Mo pushed him away gently, "I can only function on sleep for so long. If I don't get some food I won't have any energy at all. Food now, bed later."  
  
Sirius pouted but let her pull him downstairs anyway.  
  
"Good morning!" Mrs. Potter smiled at the two teenagers that had just walked into the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"That'd be great," Sirius said slumping down in a chair.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked thinking she already knew.  
  
"He's coming," Mo said sitting down in a chair. "Whatever you're making smells great Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Thanks Mo," she smiled. "I made pancakes."  
  
Sirius sat up in his chair, "Alright Mrs. P!"  
  
"And I made a lot of them," Mrs. Potter laughed. "With three boys and you three girls I figured I'd need a lot of food."  
  
"Don't let Mo fool you," James told his mum through a yawn. He walked into the kitchen pulling on a t-shirt. "Mo eats just as much as us guys."  
  
Mo grinned, "Guilty."  
  
Mrs. Potter set three plates of pancakes down on the table, which were empty within a few seconds. She laughed to herself and turned back to the stove to make more.  
  
"So," Sirius said over a mouthful of pancakes, "Why is everyone up so early? What do you guys have planned?"  
  
"Tickets for the Quidditch World Cup go on sale today!" Mo did a little dance in her chair. "We want to get good seats."  
  
"Do you all have money to pay for them?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Of course," James replied. "We wouldn't be going otherwise. We've all been saving like mad since Christmas."  
  
Sirius sat back with a sigh and patted his stomach, "That was excellent Mrs. P."  
  
"Thank you Sirius," she smiled.  
  
"I agree," Mo said. "But I need to go get ready if we're going to leave soon."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, "Go now or we'll leave without you." When Remus raised a questioning eyebrow she told him, "She takes hours to get ready."  
  
"Only when Sirius refuses to leave me alone," Mo explained.  
  
"Okay so it's only an hour or two when Sirius isn't around," Caroline laughed. "Sorry."  
  
Mo grinned, "S'okay. Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Potter."  
  
"No problem," she answered and watched Mo disappear up the stairs. She had to hide her smile when Sirius quickly followed her up.  
  
Sirius peeked into Mo's room and watched her undress. It still amazed him that she was his. Some days he wondered if it was all real and then he would spend the night with her and didn't have to wonder anymore.  
  
It bothered him though that he didn't have a home or a family to bring her to, but then neither one of them had that. But there were still times he wished that they could be like James and Lily, with parents who were proud to see them together.  
  
"Sirius?" Mo came to the door when she saw him leaning, lost in thought, against the door jam. "What are you doing? You don't have to wait for me to get dressed to come in. Sheesh, you've seen me in less."  
  
A wide grin split his face as he noticed she was wearing close to nothing, "Yeah I suppose you're right. I was just thinking about something was all."  
  
Mo smiled and walked back over to the bed where her jeans were laying, "About what?"  
  
"Us," he replied fingering the ring in his pocket. "Do you ever wish we had families, and homes to go to? I mean I love the Potters, James mum is like my own mum but still..."  
  
Mo pulled on her jeans and walked over to him, "Sirius I don't mind staying here. We both know what kind of lives we've led up to this point. We both are missing our families for different reasons but we don't need them. We have James and Lily, Remus, Caroline, Jessi, and Peter, all of them. They're our family now and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
She slipped her shirt over her head and tilted her head quizzically toward Sirius, "And I think you agree."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Yea, I do. I guess I'm just scared that after losing my first family that I'll lose this family, that I'll lose you."  
  
Mo couldn't help the pretty grin that slid across her face, "Sirius after all we've been through I could never think of leaving you."  
  
"That's good," he replied. "Because I want to give you something." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her.  
  
Mo could only stare for a few moments. The ring was gorgeous. It was silver and woven into a Celtic design with moonstones shining in the middle. It was perfect.  
  
"It's a promise ring Mo," Sirius said taking the hand she reached tentatively out to take it with. He slipped it on her left hand and studied her intently. "I can't give you anything right now, or make any real promises but I want you to know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Mo was speechless. In one of the moments she deemed to be one of the most important she would ever have, she was speechless, "Sirius I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know we're a little young for this but-"  
  
She held up a hand to stop him, "We're not Sirius. I don't believe two people could go through what we went through and still be in love if they weren't meant to be together, no matter what their age. If you're asking me to promise the rest of my life to you, you already have it and always will."  
  
Sirius let out a joyful whoop and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him laughing and held on like she would never let go. He set her down in front of him, "I didn't know how dark my life was without you."  
  
"Oh man, why do they always get all mushy?" James said rather loudly from the hallway. "We wanted to see some action. You know like snogging and stuff."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see any of that," Sirius called and all of their friends came bouncing into the room.  
  
"How could we resist?" Lily giggled and hugged James.  
  
"Never can keep your nose out of things," Sirius said and Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"This is so romantic," Caroline sighed. "It's like a fairytale."  
  
"Caroline!" a collective sigh went up as they all rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"What?" Caroline asked her cheeks turning pink. "So what if I think it is. It's sweet. And what makes it even better is that Voldemort is going to have a much harder time dealing with us when we all love each other like this."  
  
"Leave it to Caro to bring out the magical part of it all," Remus laughed and pulled her under his arm.  
  
Caroline smiled up at him, "It's what you love about me."  
  
James made gagging noises, "Can we stop talking about this now? It's making me nauseous."  
  
"Oh stop it," Lily said and hit him lightly. "But we really do have to go or we won't get a spot in line for the Quidditch tickets." Lily shook her head and had everyone laughing when she muttered, "Did I just say that? Merlin, what's gotten into me?"  
  
Everyone nodded and they all headed out. Mo caught Sirius before he went out the door and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he grinned.  
  
"For you," she answered. "For everything."

* * *

Well so ends another story, it's so sad when I have to end a story! So I've decided to not only write a sequel to this story but also make it into a trilogy!! I'll explain more when I get the sequel up for this story but just so you know this isn't really the end!  
  
But I would like to give shoutouts to everyone who reviewed for this story as I was posting it (in no particular order)...here goes...  
  
A BIG THANKS TO: LorSparrow, Nicky Black, madderthanyou, TheSiriusSparrow (ALEX!!!), Star of the Muses, Alyssa, benny, teknocat, unforgiven, professor-fidget, Gemini, Naoko-san, fiery-eyed-elf, DayDreamer743, Nicola, and Sirius' sweetie!!! Thank you all for reviewing and making me feel so loved!! Hopefully you'll stay with the next stories!! Luv ya'll so much!!! Ta till next time!  
  
.::Katie::. 


End file.
